8 Feet Under
by jazogirl
Summary: No ones dead yet, just not born yet. The bone well gains life agian and takes Kagome back to memmory lane. InuTaisho is on his way to becoming the most powerfuliest demon throughout history when he meets a certian Miko from the future . . .
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY REDITTED THIS BECUZ IT REALLY NEEDED IT . . .YIKES!**

* * *

She tossed her yellow pack up and over the edge of the well while releasing a deep sigh. "I can't believe I failed another stupid test." She huffed grabbing for one of the freshly new born roots growing inside the Wells mouth.

"Stupid Inuyasha, and his stupid chips, with his stupid temp-" Forgetting all about her stressful day, Kagomes attention was suddenly drawn to something glistening within the wooden walls. She narrowed her eyes, scrunched up her nose, and with all her effort yanked the mysterious object out of the wall falling on her butt.

"This almost looks like- "Before she could finish her sentence, the area were the object was plugged in started leaking. Kagomes eyes widened in surprise and she started to panic.

She tried to stick the object back into place but the water forced it out. The floor became muddy making it hard to pick up her feet and every time she would reach for a vine her hands would slip. "Help! Inuyasha, he-" soon she was under 65 pounds of water that was 8 feet deep. The dirt and minerals burned her eyes forcing her to shut them, meanwhile her world was changing up above.

The water pushed and pulled her much direction making her lose her last grasp of air.

* * *

Bubbles?

The Great Dog Demon, InuTashio, looked over towards the well of ages. He hears the boiling pops of bubbles coming from within. He was curious and smoothly moved closer to the well. His expressionless face observed the bizarre activity. Inside the crystal clear water was a black shapes blob.

Rolling the sleeves of his kimono back, the demon lord stuck his clawed hand down the water filled well and gripped the silky feeling blob. It was heavier than he thought as he yanked it out of the water. Catching him by surprise, a mortal women shot up from the well and he caught her before she could hit the ledge. He looked down at the women and removed her wet stands from her face.

Her tan skin was soft yet cold from the Wells drinking water. He could tell she was a traveler by the different shades in her complexion. She had raven hair that seemed to drop a few inch above her waist. Her clothes were strange, for some reason they showed to much skin which told him she didn't belong to anyone. **'How did this mere female get in the well and were did she come from?'** His beast questioned.

"Maybe she fell?" Tashio laid her down on the flower beds and looked her over once more. There was no scent of blood on her and she seemed to be in one piece. He lowered his faced to her and sniffed in her scent. She smelled of fresh fruit in the spring but there was no sign of what village she came from. He listened for her heart beat but it was faint.

Tashio pinched her nose and pulled her chin down so He could have access to her mouth and covered it with his own. After a couple of blows, the women coughed herself back to life.

Kagome couldn't see clearly. She just saw the outline of a man with silver hair and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Inuyasha!" She gripped him tighter and felt tears building up.

Two large hands gripped her waste and yanked her away from his body. "I know no such name." He explained. Kagome vision still contains fuzziness, so she took another guess.

"Sesshomaru. . . "She gulped trying not to sound terrified.

"Once again you are mistaking me for someone else." Kagome followed the man's person as he stood up. As soon as He blocked the sun light her vision came in clearly. This man was definitely not Inuyasha nor his half-brother.

The Inu before her had warm striking golden eyes, a jagged pale blue stripe on both of his sharp cheek bones, fair skin, and long silver hair that's pulled back in a high ponytail.

"I- Inu. . . Inu-" She was cut off by his finger on his lips. "Shh, I'm being followed." Kagome looked around and could see someone in the trees with a bow and arrow. Tashio saw it as well but didn't move from his spot. Surprisingly, Kagome jumped in front of Tashio as the arrow flew their direction. Before it could reach them Kagome used her miko powers to purify the arrow and turn it into ashes. Tashio was more than shocked by this action. 'Who is this woman?'

Using her miko powers. Once more Kagome conjured up her own bow and arrows out of pure priestess energy; she aimed it for the demon assassin and released her power. Shooting straight through the demon, it purified its insides and burned him inside out. Her bow vanished as soon as the ashes were blown away.** 'She powerful. . ."** His beast growled.

"Very. . . "He whispered out loud.

Kagome turned around to look at the youkia but fainted as soon as she layed eyes on him. Strong arms wrapped around her as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" She screamed sitting straight up in her futon. She looked down at the silky red sheets and laid back down. "It was just a dream." She murdered. . . Instantly Kagome shot back up and looked at her surroundings. She looked down at her clothes and gripped them tightly. She was wearing a silk kimono that was covered with white laced flowers. On the collar bone of her kimono was a white crest inside the outline of a circle.

"What the. . . "Her fingers roamed the fabric.

Then the doors to her room slid open and a tiny women bowed. She had dark blue hair that barely past her pointy ears. Another dog demon. . .

"You're up my lady. My name is Kagoshima. I will be your servant for now on. "She announced.

"Uh. . . Kagome. Where am I?" She asked standing up from the futon.

"The Western Kingdom." The young girl smiled. "Do you like your kimono? My Lord and I thought it would go well with your eyes." Kagome looked down at herself.

"Well, yes, it's beautiful. . . But -"

"Kagoshima, what are you doing!" A familiar yet squawking voice yelped.

"I'm greeting my new master, sir Jaken." She replied looking down at thereon toad.

Jaken poked his head in Kagomes room. "Ah, does she have a name?"

"Kagome."

"Did you tell her she is to meet our lord in his studies?"

"Not, yet. Lady Kagome, may you follow me." Kagoshima asked. Kagome nodded still in shock. They strolled down the hallways while Kagome kept her eyes on Jaken.

"Jaken where is Rin and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at all the screen doors they had passed.

"Who?" He asked. He wondered if He was supposed to know the answer to that.

"Did the lord ask you to ask me that?"

"No."

"Then don't ask it you wench! I only answer to my Lord!" He snapped.

"Well you don't have to be snappy about it!" she barked back.

"Who is this Sesshomaru you speak of my lady." Kagoshima asked turning around to face her. Kagome looked down at both of them in shock. They both had a confused looks on their faces. . .

Just as she feared . . .

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have yet to be born. . .

* * *

**Thnx for reading! Pleaze review!:)**

**My viewers for "A life lesson" two more chapters will be updated soon.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THNX EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! XD IM SO HAPPY! R&R**

* * *

Kagoshima shoved Kagome through the next sliding doors while she and Jaken stayed behind. She looked in the room and couldn't help but notice all the book shelves filled with books and scrolls. She reached out to run her fingers over the spines of every book and scroll that was stuffed on the shelves. They were well taken care of and not dusty at all.

"You. . . Like?" Someone whispered over her shoulder. All the hairs on her neck stood up while her powers sent out a warning. She spun around to find InuTaisho with his hands raised in surrender.

"It's alright, this one won't harm you." He explained. She glared at him with sharp sapphire eyes. In return He unbuckled his swords, still locked in eye contact, and slowly lowered them on the floor. Kagome stepped back still not sure what to expect from the great dog demon that stood before him.

"Why did you bring me here?" She questioned in a hushed voice. She clenched her jaw as soon as he moved closer.

"You were drowning and I saved your life-"

"And then I saved your life from that assassin-"

"You didn't save me from anything." Taisho stated clearly. He turned away and started looking for a scroll.

"Oh, really? " she muttered off to herself," Dogs, your all the same." If Taisho ears were like Inuyasha's they would perk up instantly.

"What?" Taisho turned his attention on her.

"Nothing."

"Oh, you said something." This time he was inches away from her face. She turned her face to the side and avoided his piercing eyes. "What about us dogs?"

"You're all the same. That's all." She huffed. Kagome looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but see a combination of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru within them. She took in a deep breath and couldn't help but smell his masculine scent. He smelled of the forest pine trees and crushed flowers

"I am one of a kind." He growled out. "You humans are all the same . . . Clumsy and predictable. . ."

"I am not clumsy!" she snapped.

"Says the person who was drowning in a well." Taisho scoffed. He waited for her reaction with a smug look playing across his face. She puffed up her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at him. He couldn't help the laughter bubbling inside of him. He turned away to snicker in the scroll He had unrolled.

Kagome blurted, "Well, I can explain!" Taisho came to a halt with his snickers and cleared his throat.

"I'm all ears my lady." He responded. Now she did it. She doing everything a movie tells you not to do.

"I- I fell. . . Because I- I was looking for my friend. . ." She stuttered.

"Hn. And is this friend supposed to be this 'Inuyasha' you called me?" He asked with curious eyes. Stopping herself from nodding Kagome looked up at him again.

"You know. . . It's none of your business!" She yelled. He reclined his head back and looked down at her.

"Your business is my business." Taisho simply stated brushing past her. He sat down behind a table filled with scrolls and books while Kagome stood on shock. She snapped her head around and looked down at the dog demon in all his glory.

"What ever happened to a person's freedom of rights?"

"I don't know where you are from but I have never heard anything so life threatening to your humanity." He spat. Kagomes eyes widen at his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The way she was looking up at him made his heart skip a beat. It was the way the lighting in the room reflected off her eyes and how strands of hair were out of place telling everyone she just woke up. Her scent was filled with the will of a gentle warrior. As He stood up she watched his every move. He reached out to her and patted her hair down with a clawed hand then finger combed the ends. 'She is nothing like the others' He rethought.

**'She likes to argue. . . But we could teach her a thing or two. . .'** His beast replied. He growled in agreement and returned back to reality.

Their faces were close and Kagome couldn't help but hold her breathe. His scent was to over whelming, not even her miko powers could with stand it. He was so close. . .

Taisho backed away and looked at the shadow of the sun. "It is almost noon, you must be hungry.

Kagoshima! "He practically growled out her name and the maid came stumbling in.

"Take. . . "Taisho trailed off.

"Kagome." She announced. He paused before repeating after her.

"Take, Kagome, to lunch. "He ordered pushing Kagome towards her. "I have meetings I have to attend to. Give her whatever she wants, but don't spoil her too much." With that Taisho left the room.

* * *

After a long walk to supper, Kagome got a pretty good tour of a portion of the western castle. Kagoshima was telling how there are three gardens in the kingdom and how the one that seemed as big as the land Kagomes house takes up plus the shrine, is the baby one. Lord InuTaisho is very fond of gardens.

Kagome was also amazed by the wonderful view of the mountains in the distance. She wondered if those were the Wolf Pack mountains.

They approached great wooden doors and Kagome froze. "I thought ya'll only have screen doors in this kingdom."

"Only in the West wing. The great lord likes them because they remind him of peace. Whatever that means." Kagoshima shrugged her answer and they entered the supper courts.

"There was a long table in rhetoric middle of the room surrounded by pillows of all kinds of colors. But at the head of the table was a legless throne set for the great dog demon. Before Kagome could grab any random seat, Kagoshima interrupted her with the clearing of her throat.

"These seats just don't belong to anyone, as our lord's special ward, we have been requested to create a seat for you on our lord's right hand side." She explained.

Kagome walked all the way to the head of the table and looked down at her new seat. It was a white plush pillow with all kinds of designs on it; it sort of looked like an expensive wedding cake with a pale blue moon in the center_. 'What's with these moon's' _Kagome sighed and took her seat. _'What am I doing here?_'

* * *

After lunch Kagome left Kagoshima behind so she could explore the castle on her own. She felt it was time for her to get some "me" time so she roamed the hallways. She opened random doors and poked her noise around random rooms. She figured out were the bathroom was and ran into her room many of times. Her objective was to Dodge as many servants as possible, definitely Jaken, and Taisho. But soon her luck started to run out.

Kagome found herself in the warfare department and started to get a bit worried. It was getting darker and darker as she walked deeper into the hallway. She came head to head with a door and without thinking pushed it opened.

Twelve youkai, including InuTashio, three servants, and two mortals stared blankly at Kagome as she starred at the Court of Demon Generals.

_Damn. . ._

* * *

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS XD PLEAZE KEEP REVIEWING! YAY!**

**Thnx for reading! Pleaze review!:)**

**My viewers for "A life lesson" two more chapters will be updated soon.:)**

**I just realize i've been spelling "Taisho" wrong hehe . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**THNX EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! XD IM SO HAPPY! R&R**

* * *

"Kagome." InuTaisho's voice was rough and edgy. He looked at her with thin lips and narrowed eyes as she stood in the middle of the conference.

"A human girl, Touga?" A demon on his left questioned. This demon had long black hair that was braided over his shoulder and deep blue pools for eyes. He had a wolf like smile that reminded Kagome of Kouga. He was looking straight at her with his wolfish grin. "Well don't be rude Touga. "He made a hand gesture toward Kagome. Taisho narrowed his eyes as he looked at his colleague. "I believe this meeting is over." Tiny conversations started to blossom around the circle.

"Taisho, is there something you have to tell us?" Another demon asked. Kagome looked over at the demon and couldn't help but stare at his bright green eyes. His garden was long and copper brown. Unlike most of the demons in the room he had his hair flowing around him freely. This general didn't wear armor; he looked so casual compared to the others. Other than his fluffy white tipped tail wrapped around his waist, he almost looked human. "Kagome, was it?" He rested his jaw on his raised palm.

"This meeting is over!" Repeated InuTaisho. He stood up out of his chair clenching his clawed hands so hand that the broke the skin of his palms.

"Well, you don't have to break the meeting up because of me. I'll just leave." she stated turning back toward the doors. Then a huge sigh, cutting off all the side conversations, caught everyone's attention. One of the human generals has taken a stand.

"The meeting was practically over anyways." She announced. Yes, the general was a woman. Kagome was more shocked by this than she was when she found out Jaken was a male. There was a woman, human, general in Taisho's DEMON court.

She was tall and beautiful as she stood up. She had a long frame but sharp looks. Her skin was as white as snow with strange charcoal markings running over it. Her eyes were strictly black and hidden behind her thick eyelashes. "We shall take the first leave." She exclaimed looking around at the other generals and nodding.

All the other generals started to take their stand and gather their things. Kagome looked over at Taisho but he seemed to be too busy talking to the two male demons from earlier. Once Taisho got a glimpse of her starring he cut his conversation short. Demons brushed passed her but a few nudge her in many directions. She scolded herself for not purifying their asses.

Before she could turn around and snap at them, she was stuck in glaring debts of gold. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" InuTaisho growled through clenched teeth. Kagome looked up at him and couldn't help but notice how much taller he was than her. She barely came up to the armor on his chest. 'Was he always this tall?' She cleared her thoughts and focused back on Taisho.

"They don't like me." Her voice was hushed. He raised an eyebrow and looked over her head.

"Of course, they're demons. What did you expect?"

"I don't know, a bit of respect!" Taisho grinned at her.

"I respect you, lady Kagome." They both snapped their attention toward the blue eyed demon still standing in the court. He was leaning against the table with a sleigh smirk spreading across his face. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kaiyoshi, from the Western Wolf-demon tribe, but I prefer Kai. I am one of Touga's closest allies."

"Touga?" Kagome repeated looking up at InuTaisho.

"Well, I guess I have to introduce myself as well." The one with emerald eyes stood up as well." I am Shippo III of the Southeastern fox-demon tribe. It is a pleasure to meet you."

'Shippo III? Then this must be Shippo's father and if this is Shippo's father, then that means. . . 'Kagome looked over at Kai. She was remembering that it takes a when for demon children to grow and become an adult. "Kai, do you happen to have a son name Kouga?" She blurted out without thinking. This time she even had the maid's attention.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Kai asked with his eyebrows to his hairline. 'How do I know that?' Kagome mentally punched herself as he felt a small pinch on her neck. Her hand flew to too her neck flattening something that once was 3-D. She pulled her hand away and looked down at a familiar old flee who popped himself back to life.

"Myouga. . ." Then it snapped. "Myouga told me!" She answered anxiously.

"I have never-" Kagome clapped her hands together squishing him once more.

"You know Myouga?" Taisho interrupted. Kagome nodded as the flee jumped off her fingers and landed on the stone floor.

"My Lord, I-" Kagome stepped on him and looked back at Kai.

"That's how I knew. But he didn't tell me how old he was." Kagome added." May I ask?"

"Of course, he is going on his 123rd summer." He announced proudly. Kagome smiled in reply.

"How about you. . . Shippo?" She was still getting use to the 'new' Shippo. Before he could answers bent down and stuffed Myouga into her Kimono. (Not her brightest idea, if you know what I'm saying.)

" No, lady Kagome, I have yet to find a mate." Shippo announced with a friendly smile. While Kagome smiled back she couldn't help but feel Myouga bite her in the center of her chest.

Kagome looked up a Taisho with pain filled eyes and said," I think Kagoshima is probably looking for me, I should go find her," then another pinch made her whimper. "Or at least go to my room and wait for her."

Taisho nodded in agreement and she took her leave.

_'Strange girl'_his beast analyzed.

* * *

Kagome slammed the door to her room and quickly detached the old flee from her skin. " Could you stop!" She snapped looking down at the flee on her futon."

"Who are you?" Myouga asked slowly and carefully.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am from the future." She explained with confidence. "I'm a miko who can see jewel shards."

"Jewel shards?" Myouga eyes widen with interest." Do you mean the Sacred Jewel? How do you know of it?"

"I'm telling you I'm f omitted the future." Myouga narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. For a human girl she seemed to know Alto that not even many demons knew.

"Prove it." He insisted. Kagome told him everything. From InuTaisho's death to Naraku's plan of concur. She told him about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's undying 'love' for each other. Kikyo's soulless corps and her being her recantation. She even to him about Miroku's cursed hand, Sango's brother, Shippo III's son, Inuyasha's uncontrollable beast, and her real family. Myouga was more than stunned with her words.

"You shouldn't be here." His was solemn.

"Thank you!" She recalled. Finally someone she could talk to without gilding the truth. Myouga shook his head urgently.

"No, no, no! You've have put your friends in danger, Kagome! As soon as you stepped into this castle you had changed the future." Myouga explained. He started jumping up and down. "You must leave immediately!"

"But I don't even know how to get out of this castle and the well . . . It's filled with water, making it impossible to get back. I'll have to wait. . . Till it dries out." She whispered pulling her knees to her chest. Myouga jumped on her knee and looked into her watery humongous blue eyes.

"Don't cry lady Kagome. We'll find away, but you must tell My Lord."

"No! The last thing I need is him knowing I'm from the future. That could put him in danger as well." She protested.

"And what am I? A long living flee?" Myouga took a moment of silence. "Don't answer that. The only thing we can do now is waiting for the well to dry. Whatever you do, do not get close to Lord InuTaisho, and I won't tell hint who you really are." The flee jumped off her leg and left her to rest.

_'Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?_'

* * *

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS XD PLEAZE KEEP REVIEWING! YAY!**

**Thnx for reading! Pleaze review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THNX EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! XD IM SO HAPPY! R&R**

**Moshi: Thnx. And Im sorry about that! I text my stories up on my phone really fast and my phone rearranges everything and screws up on the words. I'm sorry for your discomfort and I hope this chapter is a little bit better. Enjoy!:)**

**Sorry for the sorta late update . . . This whole month I have cheer practice with a new squad, so I'm goin gto tried to make the next update on Wensday. If I don't, you'll know why. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome murmured with her eyes still sealed in deep sleep. InuTaisho couldn't help but hear her from his chambers so he came to check on her. But he didn't expect this. **'Who is this 'Inuyasha' she calls out to?'** His beast wondered as they looked down at the young miko.

_'A friend, she says.'_ Taisho leaned closer to her as she muttered Inuyasha's name once more. **'She seems to have taken a liking to him.'**Taisho growled at his beast's evaluation. He didn't know why, it just seemed to escape from him.

Catching him off guard, Kagome reached up and grabbed Taisho's pointy ear between her thumb and pointer. He gripped her hand gently ready to remove it until she began to move her fingers in a circular motion. He was defeated by her fragile touch and childish smile. He could feel his mokomoko twitch every time she completed one circle. Taisho fell to his knees in the desire for more of her touch. She dropped her fingers and pressed her palm against his cheek unconsciously. He and his beast purred in unison.

Kagome's skin was soft against his cheek and warm under his skin. Her thumb stroked his blue stripe in a feather like fashion. His chest rumbled with pleasure and for once in his life he truly felt like a dog. He looked down at her peaceful face as she muttered, "Inuyasha. . . " Just like that, he was slapped back into reality and Kagomes hand dropped.

Taisho stood up and departed from her room without making a sound. As soon as he got around the corner he leaned against the wall and ran his hands through his bangs.

* * *

Moments after Taisho's depart, Kagome had woken up with a muffled yawned. She removed her red cover and stood up while stretching her arms. After a long moment to stretching Kagoshima came in right on time with fabrics draped over her arms.

"Good morning, My Lady, today your kimonos to choose from are Black Sakura and Hazelnut Bamboo Cave." The maid announced with a wide smile that reached the ends of her short black hair. Kagome looked down at the two materials and couldn't believe the rich colors. The one on her right arms base color was a smooth light pink that faded into hot pink once it touch each corner. It was trimmed with solid black silk and silver lace. Different kinds of pinks popped out of the silk in velvet patches Shaped as peddles or sakura flowers. Kagome was truly increased. The fabric on her left arm was much simpler, but still beautiful. It was a peanut butter brown that shimmered every time it was in motion. It had its own velvet design on it that looked like bamboo trees. At the top of it was a forest green to represent the leaves and it was trimmed with a darker brown, but in the end Kagome chose the pink one instead and saved the brown for tomorrow.

Kagome took a quick bath in the hot spring next to her room and afterwards Kagoshima dressed her for the day. She even pulled half of Kagomes hair back in a butterfly pin and let the rest dangle down over her shoulders. She wore no makeup, all natural. (As if she needed it.)

"You are quite breath taking my lady." Kagoshima bowed in honor. Kagome felt the blood run to her cheeks and thanked her bashfully. In the strangest way she felt like royalty.

After the morning preparation, Kagoshima escorted Kagome to dinner and told her about a war that's been taking place lately. She told her that InuTaisho has been planning to take down his greatest enemy the dragon demon, Ryukotsusei. During her story of how the fugue began, Kagome remembered that this was the same dragon demon that Inuyasha put away for good. InuTaisho was only going to put him to sleep.

Once they got to the breakfast table, Kagomes was surprised that Taisho was no were in sight. Kagoshima sat her down on her pillow as she looked around for him." Where is InuTaisho?" Kagome asked watching Kagoshima set up her plate. She Myouga's warning fresh on her mind, but at the moment she really didn't care.

"It's pronounced Inu no Taisho." She corrected. "But I guess he wouldn't care. He'd actually probably prefer Touga instead." She slid Kagomes plate to her with food from each category. Kagome took her chopsticks and started shuffling her food .

"Touga? Who gave him that name?" She asked while tacking a small bite out of her fish and rice.

"His father nicknamed him that because, when the Lord was just a young master, he thought His name was too long to be repeated continuously. Only those dear to him use that name. You can use it if you'd like. I don't think he'd mine." she smiled at Kagome and it was very welcoming. Getting back on subject she answered," My Lord is finishing up his hunting for the day. He caught the fish and the deer you're eating." Kagome looked down at her plate filled with all kinds if meat.

"He wanted me to ask you which one appeals to you most." Kagoshima started pointing out all the meats in front of her," There's fish, lobster, clam, cat, deer, cow, bull, wild boar, duck, Lamb, sheep, goat, wolf, lion, chicken, alligator, horse, turtle, rat, elephant . . . " throughout breakfast all Kagome could think about was cereal while Kagoshima named every animal on Animal Planet. She was surprise she didn't say 'dog'.

The breeze was nice this morning as it ran through his silver fur. His ears flapped against his skull as he walked through the meadow. His mane that looked like a whisked cloud around his strong neck blows in the wind like a dancing fire. For a dog demon, Taisho, was being rather careless today. He didn't care if he ran into a demon slayer or traveling monks, he just wanted to walk around in his true form for only a moment.

**'Kagome should be up by now.' **His breast stated.

_And . . ._

**'We should go dine with her for breakfast."**

_I haven't finished hunting._

**'We finished hunting an hour ago- no! We finished hunting yesterday."**He growled.

_Why do you want to see her so bad?_

**'The same reason you want to!'**On the outside, you could see The Great Dog Demon snapping his jaws at himself.

_Enough!_

**' You're avoiding her!'**Touga didn't reply to his beast he just kept walking.

_'We' re avoiding her'_, he finally thought. His beast dug His claws into the ground bringing them to a halt. He raised their snout to sniff the air when his pupils shrunk to bean size.

**'There!'**His beast barked and Taisho snapped their head around to find another dog demon roaming the skies. Instantly he knew who it was and bared his teeth.

_Inukimi._

Taisho grounded his paws and spread his claws. Reclining his back two legs, he pressed off the earth's surface launching himself toward his target. His claws came up and wrapped around her abdomen knocking her focus off. She growled through clenched teeth and aimed her claws at his face. Taisho detached himself while dodging her every blow. Every time he backed up they were getting closer to surface. Until she started backing up aware of what he was doing.

Taisho couldn't take it anymore, his patience was thinning. He slammed into her and within seconds they were spiraling down into human form.

Taisho gained his stance as soon as he came in contact with land. Inukimi, on the other hand, hit the ground rather violently.

"What's your problem!" She barked propping herself up on one elbow. (Keep in mind they are younger and I might make Inukimi a bit childish sometimes. She will still be cruel and playful, don't worry."

"I did not call for your company today. Leave." Taisho demanded turning away from her and continuing his "hunt".

"I didn't come here for your liking!" She slowly stood up, brushing her kimono off. " I came because our engagement party is tomorrow. "

* * *

After breakfast Kagoshima stayed with Kagome to make sure she didn't go roaming off into court again. She showed her another part of the castle she was sure that Kagome had yet to see. Then they ran into Jaken who kept asking for Kagoshima to visit the nearby village and get materials for a Ball of some sort. So, she took Kagome to the garden and begged her to stay there while she went off to do errands for Jaken.

* * *

Kagome circled the garden at least two times within the hour. There was a good amount of land to cover. At some point she felt as if she were still in the forest. It sort of smelt like InuTaisho minus the crushed flowers. There were all kinds of plants with multiple colors, shapes, and sizes. She even plucked some Sakura's and cherry blossoms. 'Stranger, how could these two different flowers be blooming at the same time?'

Around her Third time circling the garden, Kagome came in contact with a mysterious woman. Another Inu daiyokai, yet female, like Touga.

The demon's skin was fair with a pale purple crescent in the center of her forehead. She had a maroon thunder bolt on each side of her high cheekbones that matched her maroon eyelids. Her lips were plump in mauve gloss and her eyes were as bright as honey. She didn't smile nor frown just a straight face with wondering eyes. It seemed she liked purple because, other than he mokomoko, her kimono was also many Shades of violet.

Her voice sent a venomous chill down Kagome's spine once she asked," Who are you?"

* * *

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS XD PLEAZE KEEP REVIEWING! YAY!**

**Thnx for reading! Pleaze review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! (ONCE AGIAN)**

**R&R PLEAZ ENJOY**

* * *

**Last time:**

The demon's skin was fair with a pale purple crescent in the center of her forehead. She had a maroon thunder bolt on each side of her high cheekbones that matched her maroon eyelids. Her lips were plump in mauve gloss and her eyes were as bright as honey. She didn't smile nor frown just a straight face with wondering eyes. It seemed she liked purple because, other than he mokomoko, her kimono was also many Shades of violet.

* * *

Inukimi starred Kagome down with her piercing gold eyes and repeated," Who are you?"

Kagome didn't know how to reply. In a way she felt intimidated by the demoness before her. "M-my name?"

"Yes, your name." She scowled rolling her narrowed eyes.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"I didn't ask for your last name." Inukimi took a moment of silence. "Higurashi? What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name!" Kagome snapped.

"It's pathetic, even for a filthy human like yourself." Inukimi pulled a fan front out of her sleeve and jerked it open in one single move.

"And what's your name? Bitch?" Kagome questioned in a smooth tone. She clenched her fist feeling her powers spike.

"How dare you!" Inukimi backed down feeling the odd power coming from the young mortal.

"And the only thing filthy here are the flees jumping off your mokomoko!" Kagomes voice increased in volume. A growl ripped from Inukimi's clenched teeth while Kagome stood her ground.

"It seems someone doesn't know their rightful place-"

"Inukimi!" A baritone voice rumbled between them. They both snapped their heads around to find Touga standing by the great fountain that centered the garden.

"Ah, Touga, you didn't tell me we were having rodents for breakfast." The she-dog muttered. She eyed Kagome slowly with a hint of hunger lingering within her gaze.

"You of all people should know she is nothing more but a guess." Touga stated firmly holding back another growl. For some reason Kagomes chest tightened at his words.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot your love for humans." Inukimi said bitter-sweetly. "How can someone lower themself for something so. . . "She trailed her eyes up and down Kagomes figure. "Unflattering." She shot Kagome a crude smirk and turned her attention back to Touga to see his reply.

Before Touga could lose the some-what patients he had left for Inukimi, Kagoshima and a few other maids came busting through the gardens main entrance seizing Inukimi's attention. Kagome watched as she cloaked her face with a mask of ersatz emotions and said, "Kagoshima, Darling! I was just looking for you!"

When Kagome looked over at Kagoshima she couldn't help but notice her dole expression. Her lips were thin and her once warm filled eyes were iced over. Her short blue hair looked like it was standing at the ends in alarm. "Lady Inukimi, shouldn't you be in the east wing getting ready for the banquet?" Her voice was stiff and unwelcoming.

Inukimi sent the maid a faint childish smile, "Oh Kagoshima, you always know how to ruin my fun." She turned to Kagome with the smile still playing on her lips, but deep in her golden eyes, Kagome knew she was taunting her. "Until next time, Higurashi." The demoness slid pass Kagome and guided her hands around Kagoshima's stiff arm. Kagoshima, with a tormented face, quickly hauled her out.

Touga sighed with irritation. "You always find a way, don't you, young Miko."

"Find a way to do what?" Kagome snapped.

"To intrude on my guest." He smirked walking towards the exit. Kagomes jaw dropped at his comment. Did he seriously blame this little incident on her behalf? She ran up to ketch up with him and his long strides.

"Whoa! Whoa! You didn't hear? What kind of Youkia are you? She obviously started it first!" Kagome stated falling into a quick step.

"And you sound like a bickering toddler."

"Well, she sounded like a barking b*tch." She huffed crossing her arms. Touga held back a snicker.

"Enlighten me. What possessed you to respond?"

"She made fun of my name . . ."

"Kagome?"

"No . . . Higurashi."(A type of cicada*insect* native to Japan) Silence filled the atmosphere between them. **'Higurashi?' **His beast mocked. 'Hush.' Touga thought trying to hold back a smile.

"It's not an unattractive name."

"Shut up." She couldn't help but smile to herself. _'D*mn dog.' _They came to the end of the hallway and turned right into another one. At the end of this hallway, instead of an intercept, there was a large pair of wooden double doors. If Kagome had passed it before she would have remembered such plane doors.

"Where are we going?"

Touga ignored her question and came to a stop at the doors. "Tonight there will be a banquet filled with demons from all over the lands." The tall youkai looked at a very confused Kagome. She still had her eyes glued on the door before them. "I will be your escort for tonight's activities."

Kagome looked up at Touga and blinked her eyes for a bit, "What's the occasion?" He stiffened at her question. She watched his jaw clench and unclenched as he released a, "Hn."

Avoiding answering her, Touga reached his hand out to push the door open and revealed a large ball room filled with servants putting up decorations. Kagome gasped at the size of the room and how many servants it took to put up one line of curtains. "This is where the banquet will take place."

"Banquet?" She tried again trying to get a bit more information on what exactly she supposed to show up to. But instead she got, "All of my guests are invited." While Kagome starred at Touga she couldn't help but hear a tiny voice in the back of her head.

_*Whatever you do, do not get close to Lord InuTaisho, and I won't tell him who you really are . . ._

"I got to get home," Kagome whispered to herself. She thought about Inuyasha and the others being worried about her. . . Actually Inuyasha would probably be nagging because he hasn't got his chips yet, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would be worried sick by now.

Touga looked down at her as he watched her mumble strange things to herself about this Inuyasha . . . and stupid chips? If it wasn't for her frustration he would have missed the fact that she was feeling homesick. "Little miko, is there something bothering you."

Kagome looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Hm? Oh . . . no, I'm fine." She fumbled with her fingers a bit before adding, "I was just think about my friends when they figured out I was missing."

"Hn."

* * *

"Damn that Kagome. She said she would be back three days ago." Inuyasha huffed with his hands stuffed in the sleeves of the Fire Rat.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought about showing Kagome some consideration once in a while?" Shippo sighed gripping Inuyasha's shoulder with his miniature claws. Inuyasha tried to shake him off multiple of time but the small kitsune seemed to be attached to him like a second skin.

"Shut up brat, it's not like I asked you to come along anyways!"

"Well, I want to see Kagome too!" Shippo bit out.

"It's not like you can go in with me." Inuyasha sighed seeming more serious about the conversation.

"True, but it doesn't mean I can't wait for her." He said in a solemn voice. They were quiet for a moment as they walked further away from Kaedes village.

"Maybe, your right . . ."

Shippo's eyes widened in shock. "Right about what?"

"Maybe, I am too hard on Kagome." Inuyasha admitted keeping his head down. Shippo just nodded in agreement. As they walked in silence a strong wave of demonic aura reeled them in. Shippo dropped off Inuyasha's shoulder while Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. They were both on alert. Inuyasha rested the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder as he rushed to his destination.

* * *

He heard footsteps throughout the cave and couldn't help but open his eyes in irritation. "Silence!" His voice echoed off the walls. If it weren't for his servant being a demon, he would only see is master's red piercing eyes. "What brings you here, Shin?" His master's voice was jagged.

Shin put his head down as he begun to talk, "Three days ago, my Lord, our assassin we sent after InuTaisho was murdered by-"

"Of course, of course! I expected that, the attack was to obvious."

"NO, my Lord please excuses my rudeness, but it wasn't InuTaisho who defeated our assassin." He heard his master shift his body around. "It was a young human girl with purifying power. A miko, I believe. And if my eyes have shown me right, she came out of a . . . well, a water well." He heard his master shift even more. "There are rumors that the Western even took her under his wings."

"A miko . . . Interesting." He hummed to himself. "Is there any other news you would like to share with me Shin?"

"InuTaisho will be holding a banquet tonight after sunset. You are even invited to such an event."

"Oh, how kind of him." His mastered replied in such discuss. He yawned for a moment and shifted once more. "Bring me my armor; I suppose I can pay an old friend a formal visit."

"Yes, Lord Ryukotsusei."

* * *

**I PROMUISE THERE WILL BE MORE INUTAISHO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I know what you guys are thing right now, "Why does this guy keep shifting?"**

**Well, because he's a big *ss dragon in a tiny cave. I think you would be shifting too.**

**Wow, I know I said this would be OOOOOOOBBBEEERRR long but I was suffocating and really just wanted to get this chapter out and thought this was a nice cliff hanger . . . **

**Wow three cliff hangers in one . . . **

**What's going on in Inuyasha's world?**

**What about Touga and Kagome?**

**Ryukotsusei?**

**And my Sesshomaru fans, "Where the hell is Sesshomaru?"**

**Well, all these questions will be answered next chapter that will be posted very soon****J**

**R&R**

**Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE U ALL! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I hope that wasn't to long of a wait.:)**

**Once agian sorry for my mistakes, my mistakes are my mistakes. I'll try to clean them up:)**

**R&R PLEAZ ENJOY**

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha approached the strong demonic aura's source he couldn't believe his eyes. There was no demon, being, or even an organism in sight. It was just the bone eaters well. Or at least that's what his memory was telling him.

Before his eyes was a renewed well over flowing with purified water. It seemed as if the wood was freshly cut and polished. There were no roots sealing it to the earth's surface with its sun kissed glow. But what really stunned him was the crystal clear water flowing down its walls and engulfing the meadow. When his bare feet touched it, he felt no sort of wetness or specific temperature radiating off it as if it wasn't truly there to begin with.

"What the hell is this . . .?" He muttered to himself.

Finally kvetching up to Inuyasha Shippo stopped in shock. He slowly walked into the waters depts. and notices it made no effect on it. He cupped his hands and dove for a scoop. . . But the water didn't even ripple. His hands were not wet when he brought them to his face, not even a drip lingered on his skin.

"Inuyasha," he whispered. "What is this?" Inuyasha looked down at Shippo in a confused look.

"Who are you?"

Before Shippo could reply in his own confusion, he watched Inuyasha fall before him. And before he knew it, he too was at his knees.

* * *

Kagome couldn't recall how many times she readjusted her hair style. It was in a braided bun with metal chopsticks holding it together. When she got the chopsticks Kagoshima pointed out InuTaisho's crescent being imprinted in it to establish that she was his guess. She also mentioned something about being a part of the pack, whatever that means. . . But for some reason Kagome could not be satisfied with herself. Every time she approached the door she felt self-conscious. She probably requested for ten different kimonos already.

After pacing for a while she finally decided that this was it. She took a good look in her full body mirror to acknowledge her appearance. The kimono she permanently chose was black with silver lining. It had a group of blue butterflies dancing their way up her kimono from one corner. In a way they almost looked as if they were real and had been sowed into the fabric. 'How beautiful. . . '

Ripping her from her thoughts a knock echoed through the room. It was a light knock so Kagome assumed it was Kagoshima, "Come in!"

The door slid open and shut as she heard footsteps across the floor board. "Aww, you clean up well, Higurashi." Kagome snapped her head around finding her eyes connecting to gold ones.

"Inukimi." Kagome responded breathlessly wishing she sounded more confident.

"Don't get excited." Inukimi sighed with a faint smile. "I just came to. . . A-apol-ogize." The sounded painful. "Kagoshima seems to favor you and has threatened to quit being my personal right hand if I didn't. So don't get too excited, I'm only doing this for the be-half of my pack. Kagoshima is like a sister to me." Inukimi sighed once more pulling out the fan from before.

_'Who is this woman?_' Kagome wondered off to herself.

"You didn't have to apologize, and Kagoshima wouldn't have done it anyways if you didn't. Since ya'll are so close." She crossed her arms stubbornly. How could she forgive someone that didn't mean it?

Inukimi clenched her hands,' our relationship is kind of one sided," Kagome scoffed. She knows how that feels. "And I was just trying to be . . . N- n- nice." She stuttered and hissed that last word. Inukimi hated humans. She saw them as nothing more but play toys and lunch. Losing her patience, she readjusted her mokomoko and turned to leave. When she left the room she didn't bother to close the door.

"Lady Kagome-" Kagome jumped at the voice so close to her ear. She looked down at Myouga sitting as if her were a monk.

"Myouga, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He replied standing up from his position." You should be more careful how you talk to people, my lady, and who you're talking to." He preached. She heard more footsteps before she saw Touga at the door.

"Miko, are you ready?" He asked in all his glory. Touga changed his appearance. He no longer wore his heavy armor. He had on a white kimono with deep blue markings, which matched his stripes, running across it. His hair was still neatly pulled back in a ponytail while his mokomoko still remained as well. All three of his swords were attach to him and some strange sash layed across his chest. It looks somewhat traditional.

Kagome looked back at Myouga who gave her a warning look before hiding himself in her hair. 'Here we go.'

* * *

"Miroku, Inuyasha said they would be back before sunset but the sun went down hours ago." Sango clarified looking out Kaede's hut. Her hand rested on a purring Kirara while the Monk sat next to her with his arms wrapped around his staff lying against his shoulder.

"Oh, Sango. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation why Inuyasha has yet to return with Lady Kagome. Besides there probably working out there problems from the last time we saw her." Miroku explained with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"True but wouldn't you think Shippo would be back by now?" She wondered. Miroku eye's opened up a little wider.

"Hmm. Maybe he fell asleep at the well, waiting?" He guessed looking over at Sango.

Suddenly, Kirara jerked herself out from under Sango's hand and on to her feet in alert. Sango watched as the cat demon's hair stood up on her back while hissing at the entrance of the hut. "Kirara!" She gasped reaching for the Hirikotsu.

"Do you feel that? A strong demonic aura." Miroku bit out.

"Naraku?"

"No . . ." The turned there gazes at Kirara who started whimpering at something that looked like crystalized water seeping through the hut. Once it reached the small demon she collapsed.

"Kirara!" Sango dropped her weapon and scooped up the sleeping kitten. She noticed her friend wasn't wet but as she stood in the strange waters, sleep seemed to claim her as well. Her limp body it the wooden floor hard making Miroku jerk forward.

"Sango! Uh-"But not even the monk could surpass the waters powers.

* * *

Kagome walked a few feet behind Touga as he took lead. Her eyes were glued to his back as they walked through the hallway. Myouga who was hiding in her hair was now staring her down while sitting on her shoulder. She could already guess what he was thinking.

**Don't do it.**

_But he's so far._

**Give the Lord his space. He likes being in front.**

_But he looks so lonely. . . _

**I thought we had a deal; do you want me to go back on my word?**

**_ . . ._**

While Kagome and Myouga were sharing there speechless thoughts, Touga himself was having war with his inner beast.

**She so . . . distant.** His beast analyzed. **Maybe we're walking to fast?**

_I assure you, we are walking our normal pace._ Touga stated, but it did feel as if the miko was holding back.

**We should slow down a bit. She is human after all.**

_She never had problems before._

**Slow down.** His beast growled.

_I'm giving her her distance._ His beast growled once more. _What has you all worked up?_ His beast had no reply and he came to a halt. Looking over his shoulder Touga called out. "Miko, I believe we'll get there faster if we travel at my pace." He put out his arm waiting for her to wrap around it. Once she did they started walking again.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Kagome blurted. Touga just looked down at the young women. "To be escorting a human to a demon infested banquet."

"Hn."

"Aren't demons and humans supposed to be enemies?"

Touga shrugged, "They are no threat to me."

"But aren't they weak and an abomination to all species or something?"

Touga chuckled at Kagome's comment before saying, "To me humans are not weak."

"How so?"

"They are not afraid to show their emotions. My kind, for many generations, have been taught not to show their emotions. But to me that is our weakness. We hold it in too long to the point we lose control and lose ourselves in our beast with in us. Humans use their emotions to get stronger. They use them against there enemies and they also show others they have something to protect other than their pride. That is what appeals to me most. Their lack of physical strength might hurt them but their emotions keep them strong and constant." He explained keeping his gaze in front of him.

Kagome started to laugh. At first it was a small chuckle but then it turned into a deep gurgling ball of laughter. Touga felt as if he was being mocked and narrowed his eyes in defense. As soon as Kagome saw this she started chocking. "Are you mocking me, Miko?" He scowled.

"No," she coughed," Not at all." She giggled a bit more. "It's just I've never heard something so . . . from a demon certainly . . . but you, it's just sort of ironic, I guess." Kagome thought about Inuyasha first Impression on her and Sesshomaru's cold hearted personality. How could someone so warm like this have such sons? "You're like a teddy bear." She muttered to herself tightening her grip on his arm.

"I know no such thing." He sighed releasing his tension. Her touch was so welcoming to him. It was nice to know that she could get so conferrable with him.

"It's like a plush doll in the shape of a bear."

"Are you comparing me to a child's play thing?" He stated slowing the pace again.

"I guess so," she smiled to herself. As they walked deeper into the hallway Kagome couldn't help but wish there were a few more turns before they reach their destination. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't even be here anyways. Inuyasha should be- Inuyasha. . ._Kagome let go of Touga for a moment and came to another stop as she got pulled back to reality.

"Kagome?" Touga came to a halt ahead of her and turned to look at her. She seemed sad as the moon light from the court yard lit up her face. If Touga's beast was right, he could smell salt water mixing with her sent. She was on the verge of crying.

_I don't belong here._She missed her friends. Even though she hasn't been to their time in three days she truly hasn't seen them for a week in a half because she had to go back to her time for a while. What were they doing? Did they miss her? Are they happy? What about the jewel shards? Naraku?

"Kagome." Tashio repeated this time more strictly. **'She's probably thinking about the one named 'Inuyasha'.'**His beast growled at his thoughts surprisingly. "Kagome the banquet is just right ahead, you wouldn't want to ruin your kimono with tears before we enter it would you." Kagome nodded lazily as he turned around to continue their walk. This time she stayed behind a few steps thinking of her friends faces.

**Distance once again.** His beast huffed.

When they reached the double doors Touga waited for Kagome to ketch up to her side and to take his arm. Kagome took a deep breath before they entered the room.

Demons. That was all there was to say. They were everywhere. All ages and all types, from pups to adults. Surprisingly there were even high classed humans around interacting with demons.

Kagome eyes were a bit strained from how bright the room was lit. Candles decorated the ceiling and walls and lit up the golden curtains. Gold and white was the theme of the banquet.

Kagome heard Touga's voice at her ear and it sent chills up her spine. "I will return. I have . . . duties I have to attend to." _Don't leave me._ She mentally cursed herself when she turned to find him gone. _D*mn dog._

She looked at her surroundings wondering if there was anyone around that she knew but because of her height, she couldn't see past the demons that surrounded her.

"Lady Kagome!" a familiar voice called. Kagome spun around to find a wolf demon standing before her.

"Lord Kai, what a pleasant surprise." _Thank Kami!_

"Oh, please Kagome, 'Lord' is too much. Just call me Kai." He announced. He was wearing his usual get up, minus the heavy armor of course.

Before Kagome could reply a beautiful she-wolf stepped up from behind Kai with a brilliant smile. She had big brown orbs for eyes, caramel smooth skin and long black hair pulled back in a braid that rested over her shoulder. Kagome watched as Kai wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ah, Kagome, Kumiko. Kumiko, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled, shaking Kagomes hand. While they were getting conferrable with each other's company, Kai was looking down and around his mate for his pup.

"Where's Kouga?" he asked still looking for the little rascal. Kagome heart stopped for a hot second. She would be able to see one of her friends again.

"Ya'll brought Kouga with you?" Kagome repeated and Kumiko nodded. [Sorry, but what's with all these 'K's'? Kumiko, Kai, Kagome, Kouga, Kagoshima? Anywho . . .] Then she felt small claws gripping her kimono. She looked down to find a small boy looking up at her. He barely passed her knee cap. His little claws were balled up in her black and silver kimono as his big sapphire eyes captured hers. His charcoal hair was pulled back in a tiny high ponytail while his bangs brushing his eyebrows. He wore a brown kimono lined with fur that almost made his tail look like an accessory while it was wrapped around his small waist.

"There you are boy!" Kai smiled proudly. Kagome giggled a bit as she crouched down to Kouga's level. She couldn't believe that this little harmless boy would be the Kouga she knew one day.

"Hi, there." He shied away and hid behind her.

"Kouga? Playing hard to get again, I see?" Kagome watched from the corner of her eye Kouga being lifted up by a pair of clawed hands. She stood up and ran into Shippo III.

"Shippo? You're here too?"

"Of course, almost the whole court is here." He explained putting Kouga on his shoulder.

"Shippo, it's been so long." Kai whined wrapping his arm around his fellow neighbor.

"Kai, I saw you yesterday and we had tea this morning at my placed while you were uninvited." Shippo pointed out blankly.

"But it felt like a thousand years." Kai retorted. They fell into a deep conversation that soon Kagome lost track of. She felt a light touch to her shoulder and met Kumiko's smiling face.

"Let's leave to the men to their bro-mance. Would you like some tea?" Kagome nodded and followed Kumiko to a table cover with food. Someway into the crowd she lost sight of her and just stood by the dinner table until further notice.

Standing patiently, Kagome heard a slight rumble of a tummy reach her ears. "Myouga?" she whispered. The flee jumped out of her hair and back onto her shoulder instantly.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Are you hungry?" She asked giving him a slide glance. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. She rolled her eyes and turned around to make a plate for him. "So," she carried on. "Is anyone going to tell me what this banquet is for?" Myouga looked at her in shock.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked while Kagome packed food on a silver plate.

"Should I?" She hummed picking a few different meats.

"Well, yes. It's one of the most important nights of the Western Kingdom. This banquet is-" He was cut off by the sound of two heavy doors opening and the silence that overcame the room.

"Now presenting the future lady of the Western Lands." Kagome faced the doors were two very familiar Inu-Youkai's stood. Attached to the Inu no Tashio was a women Kagome could spot out a mile away.

"That's . . . Inukimi." Kagome muttered amongst herself.

"Yes, she is also Lord Taisho's yet to come mate." He added. Kagomes heart clenched making her nerves spike.

_If she was Touga's supposed to be mate, then that meant she was . . . Sesshomaru's mother . . ._

* * *

Sesshomaru steps came to a stop as he felt a strange demonic aura tickling the back of his neck. Rin skipped passed him happily with a hand full of wilting flowers as Jaken scurried behind her.

Noticing that there Lord had stopped, Rin turned around but instead of doing what she was going to do, she ran pass him catching both demons and Ah-Un off guard. In alert they watch her try to make a splash out of a strange pool of glowing water. Ah- Un and Jaken also joined her, Ah-Un trying to get I lick of water, and Jaken stating how childish Rin was.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand was not fooled by the waters appearance. It was closing in on them as it lit up the whole forest floor. "Ah- Un, grab Rin and Jaken, we will fly the rest of the way." When he looked back at the two headed dragon it was unconscious. He looked back at Rin and Jaken; they too were passed out cold.

He walked up to the group, not noticing he too was in the demonic water as well. He looked over their bodies feeling his eye's growing heavy. Trying to shake of this sudden sleepiness, Sesshomarus body went into shock. He could feel his beast ready to come out. Reluctantly, he fell to his knees growling as his lips pulled over his fangs. _What . . . the hell . . . is this!_

* * *

"Myouga, this has to happen." Kagome stated the obvious. Myouga just nodded his head as ate, "No, you don't understand. If they aren't together then Sesshomaru won't be born and if Sesshomaru isn't born-"

"Wait, whose Sesshomaru again?"

"Touga's oldest and heir." Myouga nodded letting Kagome know he understood.

"Go on . . ."

"If Sesshomaru isn't born then what's going to happen to Inuyasha?" Kagome took a moment to let it sink in and gasped again. "Myouga, I got to get back home!"

The flee burped finishing the plate she had made for him and rubbed his belly. "Finally, we're on the right page." Kagome put the bone covered plate back on the table and quickly started searching for an exit. She pushed through many groups in conversations and sometimes she would get nudged back.

Tripping over someone, possibly their tail, Kagome landed on a tough wall? She looked up and came in contact with pure blood red eyes with slits for pupils. "Uh, sorry." She muttered getting off the demon as fast as possible. She heard Myouga gasp but couldn't hear what he said.

"what's the rush?" His voice was like venom cloaked with honey. She stepped back to take in his appearance. His hair was a light greyish-purple, thick, wavy and loose. His face was pale with one single bluish-purple stripe going up his face from his chin line. Same for his eyelids, they too had stripes starting from his eyelashes and going a little bit past his eyebrows. He was also tall maybe even taller than Touga.

"My name," He claimed, "is Ryukotsusei."

* * *

**that was actually a pretty long chapter . . . YA'LL SHOULD BE PROUD!**

**But I have to say it had alot of info in it and details . . . Boooorrriinng.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!:) **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**YOU KNOW IT REALLY SUCKS WHEN YOU HAVE WRITTERS BLOG FOR THIS LONG . . . **

**I JUST WANT TO SAY NO MATTER WHAT IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY:) :) :) :)**

**R&R**

**SRRY IF IT SUCKS:) MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES ECT.**

* * *

_'Ryukotsusei . . . That name. . . '_

Kagome looked him over again before introducing herself. "Kagome." She felt a pinch claim the nape of her neck. Her hand flew straight to the pain making a popping noise. Poor Myouga flaked down to her feet. 'So cruel. . .'

* * *

Touga looked down at the almost glowing Inukimi and narrowed his eyes. "What has your tail wagging?" He commented tastelessly. Inukimi smile spread further.

"The attention, of course." She answered playfully. She shook hands with a few demons with gratitude before saying," Isn't it thrilling."

Touga huffed at her words," You never know when to stop playing."

"No," she sighed hopelessly. Her smile faint on her lips. "You just never know when I'm serious." She looked up at Touga who obviously wasn't paying attention. Feeling the tension in the arm she was gripping, she looked in the direction he was pointing his growl at. Standing near an exit was Kagome talking to the devil.

"Who invited the serpent?" She chuckled but Touga didn't seem to find it funny. Actually, he didn't know what to think. Out of all the people Ryukotsusei could have ran into, it had to be Kagome. Maybe it was by accident. Maybe she said something that offended him. . . Yeah, that could be it. "Relax, I know he wouldn't come all this was to start something with a human." Inukimi assured him. "Maybe his inner beast finally found his other half. . ." Inukimi laughed at the thought of Ryukotsusei mating a mortal.

But for some odd reason that last phrase made InuTaisho's beast stir.

* * *

"I hear you are living under the Great Western Lords roof." The dragon youkai stated. His false smile was toothy.

Kagome shrugged him off," yeah. . . Well, no for long." She sighed before saying, "Can you excuse me?" She tried shoving past him but he caught her arm.

"What is the relationship between ya'll?" He asked wasting no time. Kagome yanked her arm back and straightened herself up while narrowing her eyes at the strange man.

"I don't know acquaintances? What does it matter?" Kagome snapped losing her patience. "Can I go now?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ryukotsusei wondered. He slowly observed the young miko. She was petite but you could tell she was all legs and she seemed on the healthy side. Her eyes were big round chocolaty orbs of warmth and her skin was slightly tan. Her raven locks were held up but their beauty was still known.

"It's time for me to take my leave." Kagome restated trying to release herself from his grip once again. Reluctantly he let go and let his hell given eyes observe her even more. She had very fluent moves but he could tell she was a bit of a clutts. While he was in deep thought, Kagome gave him a nod that dismissed her and quickly made her way through the crowd.

As soon as she was out of Ryukotsusei's sight, he snapped back to reality. "Kagome. . ." He murmured her name to himself to see how it felt on his tongue. For once the venomous demon's voice sounded like pure warmth. Interrupting the dragon's thoughts was a too familiar growl of disapproval.

"Ryukotsusei." Touga grounded out from behind him.

The dragon demon put on his mask of happiness and turned to face his "old friend". "Taisho! It's been too long." He greeted. The Great Western Lord's eye twitched with irritation as he looked slightly up at the taller man. (Isn't that weird the great Inu no Taisho being looked down at *chills*)

"Where is she?" Toga asked impatiently looking through the crowds. Ryukotsusei looked at him with curiosity and amusement.

"What does it matter to you, last time I checked your future mate is that way." He pointed in the direction where Inukimi was speaking to guest. Toga released a grunt as he watched Inukimi's ego grow as she was drowned with compliments and grats. He quickly shook off all thoughts and turned his attention back to Ryukotsusei.

"The Miko is my guest. I will not let your harassment bother those under my protection." He bit off, narrowing his eyes at the sleigh youkai. He watched as Ryukotsusei's jaw clenched and unclenched. 'How dare him. . . '

"I assure you," The dragon demon tensed," we were merely having conversation. The last thing I would do is harass Lady Kagome in such a bad manner." His voice lingered with venom. Touga's hand clenched while his claws tugged at his skin in growth. The demon before him turned on his heels letting his greyish purple hair brush against Touga's noise. Because of this, Touga's eyes bled crimson.

**_'How dare he approach our miko and turn his back on us in our house!'_** His demon raged. It wasn't helping Touga's conditions at the slightest.

'SILENCE!' Touga protested trying to gather himself back up.

* * *

Kagome sprinted down the hall as fast as she could in her skin tight kimono. She undid her hair in the process. Yanking and pulling out every pin that held her hair together she opened the doors to her room she so conveniently found. She struggled trying to untangle herself from her kimono but managed it in the end. Then grabbed her usual school clothes that were washed for her. Lazily fingering her hair, Kagome searched for her bag and bow that she found in the back of the wardrobe.

* * *

_'I can't believe I acted that way back there all because of a human girl.'_ Ryukotsusei huffed as he walked into the garden with a goblin of sake. He sipped on it distastefully and growled at himself.

_'I haven't even taken interest in demoness yet, let alone a human girl. Weak. . . But she's not weak. She's the miko that took out one of my best assassins with one blow.'_ He smiled in approval at this thought and then frowned.**_ 'What am I thinking, I am Ryukotsusei! Dragon Lord of the Eastern lands! I am in the middle of an upcoming war. No, woman is to interfere with that.'_** He glared to himself.

He exhaled, noticing that he's been holding his breathe and his chest has been puffed up. _'Well. . . A mate couldn't hurt . . .'_

* * *

**SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE FOR YA'LL BECUZ OF MY DUMB BLOCK**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPORTING ME AND BEING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG:) I HOPE IT STAYS THAT WAY:)**

**I ALSO HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT:)**

**PLEAZ REVIEW**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**OVER 50 REVIEWS GUYS . . . REALLY . . . THATS PRETTY SICK FOR ONLY 7 CHAPTERS (NOT INCLUDING THE AUTHOR WARNING)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH** :')

**OKAY SO I'VE NEVER DONE SHOUT OUTS BEFORE BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO DO IT NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE YA'LL R TOO AWSOME XD**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY**

**READERS MAKE MY DAY**

**YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY**

**I WAS SUPPOSE TO POST ON HALLOWEEN BUT I WENT OUT OF TOWN . . . SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITS:( OKAY BACK TO THE STORY **

**ENJOY!:)**

**R&R**

**SRRY IF IT SUCKS:) MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES ECT.**

* * *

Kagome didn't know what direction was what. She tried to go by memory but sadly nothing looked familiar to her. How far did she go back in time . . . What, five hundred years? How old was Sesshomaru again?

She ruffled her hair in frustration as she came to a stop in what she thought was Inuyasha forest. She slumped her shoulders letting her bag and bow fall to the ground. Then she herself found her way to her feet. "Where am I?" She grumbled to herself. She pulled her knees to her chest and dragged her bag to her side so she could dig for something that could give her a little spark of hope, that there was still a chance she might make it back home.

Digging through her bag, something came to Kagomes attention. Her hand suddenly flew to her collarbone searching for that clasp that held the most valuables' thing that not even she could replace. The jewel shard was missing. Kagomes expression change from hopelessness to sudden terror. Her hands caught on fire as she turned her bag inside out. She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her skin. Tossing out her water damage aid kit and her spoil ramen packs she found no jewels in sight.

She froze in pure horror. 'I know I brought it with me. . . I haven't left it out of my sight. . . '

While Kagome was in deep thought a piece of hope finally reached her. In the distance she could hear the whooshing sound of water brushing against worn out wood.

The bone eaters well.

* * *

After being smothered with attention and grats, Touga found his way through the crowded demons and to the hallway. His eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch black always as he strides his way to Kagomes room. He couldn't exactly detect her aura but that's were her scent lead off to be the strongest. 'Where is she . . . ?'

**'Maybe she doesn't do well in small spaces?'** His beast wondered.

"Hn." Touga didn't know what to think. He was still upset about the fact that Ryukotsusei ever stepped foot near Kagome. He doesn't understand why it made his blood boil to an unbearable point but he did know if he hadn't walked away he would have jumped his ass.

He released a forced sigh.

* * *

Kagome hovered over the liquid filled well and watched as the moon reflected its pure beauty off its surface. 'Maybe . . . there is a way. . . 'Kagome thought gazing at the moon's reflection. She tightened her bag and bows on her shoulders and started climbing onto the mouth of the well.

She slowly eased her legs into the foreign waters and let go of the rim slipping into the bone eater's debts. The pressure of the water quickly crushed her lungs and rammed up her noise. **'WHAT KIND OF WELL HAS A CURRENT?****' **Her thoughts managed to scream. The weight of her bag and bows suddenly started dragging her to the bottom and kept her captive.

'Inuyasha. . . '

* * *

Touga wasn't surprisingly shocked to find out that Kagome wasn't in her room but it didn't make the situation any better. Standing at the entrance of her chambers, he ruffled his bangs in frustration and scratched off fragments of the wooden door.

'Were the hell is she. . .'

**'Such a reckless human, isn't she?'**

'Hn.' He growled to himself not exactly satisfied with his beast's statement.

He walked around trying to gather up hints of her scent here and there. Once he found her trail he released another unsatisfied irritated growl at where it led.

He faced the forest while he stood on the outskirts of his castle.

* * *

Kagome couldn't hold her breath any longer. Releasing the last of her air bubbles l, Kagome choked on the Wells water and fought to discard her extra baggage. Trying her best too fight against the unnatural currents she failed to overcome the pressure. . .

As if Deja Vu, while Touga came closer to the well were Kagomes scent ended and heard the boiling pops of air bubbles. Without hesitation, he pulled the sleeves of his Kimono back and gripped, not her hair, but her arm. He pulled her out the water with ease, wrapping her arm around his neck and his arm around her legs.

* * *

Sensing an advantage of oxygen, Kagomes body automatically started coughing up the water waist. Her vision was blurry as she tried to take in air through her noise that felt as if it just suffered a noise bleed.

Before she could gain her senses back a warning growl vibrated throughout her body making her feel lighter headed.

"Are you crazy? Is there some mental disorder you have that this one has yet to be informed of?" A voiced asked heatedly.

"Inu- Inuyasha. . . " She managed to groan. Losing all control over her body, she gave out.

**'Reckless indeed. . .'** Touga's beast hummed.

* * *

**AAAAAWWW . . . . SHE MISSES INUYASHA . . . SUCKS TO SUCK**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND BEING WITH ME FOR THESE FEW CHAPTERS**

**I PROMISE TO RIGHT SO MUCH MORE NEXT TIME . . . even though i promised that last time . . . awkward . . .**

**PLEAZ REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:)**

**YA'LL SHOULD BE SO PROUD OF ME, I LIKE POSTED THREE DAYS LATER**

**I'LLL TRY TO KEP THIS LENGTH BUT I'LL PROBABLY JUST POST EVERY WEEK . . . THAT WOULD BE EASIER . . . WELL, FOR ME . . .**

_**SHOUTOUTS ARE AT THE END!**_

**PLEAZ REVIEW:)**

**ENJOY!:)**

**R&R**

**SRRY IF IT SUCKS:) MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES ECT.**

* * *

When Kagome woke up from her rough slumber, her eyes met narrowed golden ones. A beautiful youkai before her sat at the end of her futon with an emotionless pale face. He almost looked pissed thanks to the odd lighting in the lit room.

"You are making it very difficult for me to favor humans at the moment, Miko." Touga said with irritation lingering in his voice. At the moment, he reminded her of Sesshomaru and his ice cold attitude.

Kagome sat up and rubbed the back of her head before saying," I have a name you kn-"

"What you did was uncalled for." Touga interrupted. His eyes gradually losing their edge. "I said mortals were strong, not invincible. Next time you want to commit suicide I'll be more than happy to give you an honorable death." He stated before standing up and turning away to walk out.

"I just want to go home. . . "Kagome murmured pulling her knees to her chest as memories of her friends and family started playing through her head. Touga's ears twitched and once more his golden gaze fell upon her.

"Where is this home you speak of? This one wouldn't mind taking you there." Touga announced. He felt himself holding back his true feelings as he watched Kagomes sad expression settle in. Her eyes looked restless and her bright blue eyes were replaced with dull foggy ones. Her aura was low and out of energy to give her the will to go on.

**'What the hell are you saying!?'**His beast snapped not siding with him on taking her back to her village.

Kagome thought this over quickly,' Maybe Myouga's wrong, if I tell Touga were I'm from no harm will come, right? It's not like I'm telling him about his sons or how he'll fall, right?' She shifted uncomfortably before choosing her words carefully and saying," You can't, only I can go."

Touga's eyes narrowed as he came to kneel by Kagomes side. "What do you state?"

"My village. . . "She trailed off looking into his caramel eyes." It's not of this time." She managed out. Kagome saw all the confusion run through Touga's eyes.

**'This time? Alright, its official, she's crazy! I knew we should have left her at that well when we had the chance!'**

'HUSH!' Touga's thoughts roared as he tried to take in what Kagome was trying to tell him. 'A different time. . . That could explain her odd attire and the unknown materials she carries around other than her bow and arrow.'

"How far?"

"W-what?"

"How far along is this time of yours?" The great lord asked with eager suspicion.

"I don't know. . . Probably five hundred years tops."

**'D*******mmmnnn. . . '**

"Five hundred years is a great deal of summers away. It would be a miracle if your body carried you for as long as 150 summers." He informed. **(OK so y'all are probably wondering, 'what the heck is she talking about?' But if you ever read the Bible, people use to be able to live to 250yrs old once upon a time. So I took some "history" and turned it into my own fantasy. . . So in Touga's time, humans can live to a good 100 years.) **

'150 years?' Kagomes thoughts wondered off. "No, no, that's why I keep returning back to the well-"

"To cause suicide?"

"No!" Growing impatient, Kagome gripped Touga's sharp chiseled jaw with her delicate hands and pulled his face closer to hers getting a good stare at his topaz eyes. "Listen." She breathed. "I'm from a time that I have traveled to from _my real time_. I found my way to _that_ time through the bone eaters well, the same well I've been trying to enter. It's a portal between _our_times. But for some reason. . ." As she continued to explain how she ended up in his time, Touga's mind trailed elsewhere.

**'She's so close.'**His beast announced growling in approval. Touga didn't reply as he looked over her features. Her sapphire eyes stayed locked on his keeping his body captive. He scanned her face without making any signs that showed he wasn't paying attention. A hint of blush brushed over cheeks, probably because of their lack of space. Her eyes gleamed with determination that made him inwardly smirk to himself. She was different. She stood out to him from other humans. At the moment he couldn't believe she was human because of her flawless features. Her full lips formed words he could not comprehend. They looked soft and tender. . .

"Touga?" Kagome broke through. He removed her hands from his face as he felt the demonic pull of his youkai blood. His heart was racing uncontrollably.

'Control yourself.' He thought coolly. The adrenaline made his veins throb. He stood up in alert but kept his profile at its original state. "We can carry on with this conversation tomorrow, Kagome. But, for now get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us, if you want to get back home." He left with that, leaving a young Miko confused. Kagome starred after him in shock.

'Was it something I said?' She wondered.

* * *

Touga wasted no time as he tried to get as far from her chambers as possible. 'Are you insane!' He snapped at his inner beast that was stuck in silence.

After a long moment he replied, **'her scent was driving me mad. . . '**

'What?'

**'Her scent, her eyes, her lips. . . '**

'ENOUGH, YOU FOUL BEING!'

**'YOU CAN NOT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FEEL IT EITHER! YOU CAN NOT LIE TO ME, WE ARE ONE IN THE SAME! I FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL! YOU RESTRICT YOURSELF FROM FEELING WHAT WE** **WANT TO FEEL!'**For the first time, Touga, The Great Dog Demon, has found himself angrier with himself than he has ever been. His beast was right but it was wrong. What he was feeling was wrong.

'You're right.'

**'I know.'**His beast huffed smugly.

'But together, we are wrong. Our intended mate is Inukimi, we our being unfaithful. And this one has never broken his honor nor shall he start.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, a glitch in time has caught the Kami's eyes. It was bad enough that they had slipped up by making a portal to the Feudal Area from the modern. But now the portal had betrayed them by sending the young Miko deeper into the past, forcing them to rewrite time._

Forcing them to erase the already written course.

* * *

Inukimi petted her tail patiently as she waited for her expected company. She was located in the garden of the South wing. Her attire the same as when she attended the ball. The entire guests had already left and the servants were cleaning up the left over scraps and decorations before they too took their leave for the night.

"My Lady." A guard caught her attention while bowing in her presence. " Your company has arrived."

She made a faint hand gesture to him," Let him by."

The guard stepped aside as Ryukotsusei came to the future Western Lady's side. Then Inukimi waved off unwanted attention and faced her company. "Ah, Lord Ryukotsusei, walk with me." She suggested strolling her way to the fountain. "It has come to my attention that you have gone against your word."

"My Lady, you of all people should know I am not a man of trust." He chuckled darkly.

She growled in response, "I didn't give you the Meidou Seki so you could travel back and forth through the underworld to unlock ancient demons. I gave you it so you recall your warriors from the dead to repay my families debt to you. No further business."

" Oh, but this is all worth it, My Lady. As you know, you are one of my most favored allies in this-"

"And the attempts to assassinate . . ." Inukimi trailed of waiting for him to finish.

"Merely a distraction, but it wouldn't be upsetting if one was to succeed." Ryukotsusei added. His eyes were filled with hate towards the Western Lord. They had an unspoken past of friendship behind them. All that was left were memories and more reasons for war. "But what I want to know is how does all this benefit you?"

"As you said Lord Ryukotsusei, you are not a man of trust." She hackled. The Dragon Demon growled and flexed his claws. "Uh, uh, uh! How would the Great InuNoTaisho Take it when he finds out his mate to- be was threaten by the Eastern Lord."

"You-"

"Guards!" Inukimi interrupted. They came swiftly. "Please, show My Lord to a guest room. Why don't you stay till breakfast . . . Consider it part of my . . . repayment." She grinned a toothy grin from ear to ear, her fangs gleaming.

The male youkai glared at Inukimi before being escorted to another part of the Western Castle.

* * *

It was early dawn when Myouga found his master in his studies. The sun had hardly risen as he hopped onto to Touga's desk covered in scrolls.

"Myouga." Touga greeted firmly. "What do you know of the well a few miles from here?" The Lord asked carefully scanning his scrolls.

"Nothing much My Lord. Only that every six months it grows dry and useless for seven days . . . Why?" Myouga asked feeling as if he was missing something.

"Is that all?" he raised a brow shifting his gaze. *The young flea nodded.

"Why?" Myouga released.

"Kagome, she told me something that has spiked my interest."

Myouga started to panic. 'She didn't. . . But thanks to the lords acknowledgement I have not only remembered of the Wells tales but found a way to get her back home.' Myouga fell into deep thought.

"You must not repeat this to no one. She is not of our time. There is a great deal of summers between her and us. We must return her back home safety as soon as possible. If these tales of the well is true we will have to look further into it, find a nearby village that has had experience with this unknown well. Then report back to me." Touga ordered rolling up the scroll he had been looking over for the past hour. But when he looked down at his desk were Myouga was supposed to be positioned, he noticed he had fled.

"Myouga?"

* * *

Kagome woke up out stretching her arms and stifling a yawn. Her hands patted the sides of her hair lazily as she stood up out of her futon.

"Lady Kagome, you're up." Kagoshima stated just entering her chambers. "Last night you went to bed early, so some of the maids and I took the time to bathe you and put you in a night gown." Kagome looked down at herself and notice she was in a simple white silky pull over. Kagome yawned in thanks.

She was too tired to groan out a few words. 'What happened yesterday?' She wondered to herself scratching her head fiercely. Her stomach called for food and Kagoshima's tiny form was by her side in a flash.

"You must be hungry. Are your muscles weak? Lord InuNoTaisho, told me of your dip in the waters last night. You should be more careful, no offence My Lady, but your only human." Kagoshima explained pulling a random kimono layer over Kagomes shoulders. Kagome grunted. She was tired of hearing that phrase, _'you're only human.'_No matter how true it was.

Kagoshima led Kagome to Breakfast in a conformable silence. As soon as they reached the dining room doors a bunch of guard met them.

"Why are there so many guards?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.

"It's for Lady Inukimi." Kagoshima answered. "It's part of mating traditions for Lords. The to-be Lady of the house must be under protection at all times. Until it is only Lord InuNoTaisho's complete responsibility to take care of her they are ordered to follow her wherever she goes."

'Oh,' Kagome mouthed.

Kagoshima nodded at the guards as they let them pass through the doors to the dining room. They expected Inukimi eating her small portion of breakfast. . . But what they didn't expect was The Eastern Lord, Ryukotsusei.

"Ah, Kagoshima! I've missed you!" Inukimi exclaimed. Her voice as fake as ever. Kagome saw the dread on her maids face. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the unexpected company.

"Ryukotsusei." Kagoshima spat. He ignored her and looked at the Miko who just crawled out of bed.

"Lady Kagome." He stood up with amusement lighting his eyes. Kagoshima starred at her assigned master. "Come, accompany me." He gestured to her.

Kagome felt a bit underdressed and self-conscious.

"What's he doing here Inukimi?" Kagoshima growled.

"He was my guest for the night; he only came to return something that has been in my family for years. I thought I could thank him by inviting him to breakfast. Is that such a problem? He means no harm." The venomous dog demon announced. There was something about Inukimi that just put Kagome on edge and it wasn't the fact that she made fun of her last name.

Noticing that Ryukotsusei was still waiting for her to seat herself, she moved from Kagoshima's side and found herself sitting across from him. 'D*mn my kindness.' She thought to herself looking over at the red eyed demon.

Kagoshima began setting up her side of the table while she thought, 'Today is going to be a long day.'

* * *

*** i PUT "YOUNG FLEA* BECUZ I BELIEVE MYOUGA WOULD BE YOUNGER AT THIS TIME***

**SO, DON'T ASK WHAT INUKIMI HAS PLANNED, BECUZ TO BE HONEST, I DON'T EVEN KNOW**

**PLEAZ REVIEW:):):):)**

* * *

_**SHOUTOUTS:**_

_**(FROM THE GROUND UP)**_

_**WackyWackQuack:**** Gosh I have this friend who would totally fall in love with your name, but aywho . . . Thank you for supporting me since the very beginig and i hope your injoying this crazy story**_

_**Wolflover235: **__**Omg! I swear you have commented on all my chapters and i love you for it. YOur so nice and your comments are very inspiring, so thank you for sticking with the story this long and I hope you continue reading it and putting a smile on my face with your comments and thoughts.**_

_**kate:**__** No comment. LOL, jk jk just keep saying what your saying, it gives me a push everytime.**_

_**Owlbot:**__** LOL we see each other everyday! Why do you even both on commenting! Don't Make me put you on BLAST! luv ya chica**_

**_AnimeFanCrazy:_****_ I'm glad your enjoying it! And I Loooooove this couple pairing as well:)_**

**_Roxy:_****_ I'll try my best to keep up the good work:)_**

**_Dantea Dredkin:_****_ Your right, it sucks to suck . . ._**

**_LifeandFire25:_****_ I'm glad you think my story is different, thats what I was aiming for _/m_ *thumbs up*_**

**_nonamefreak:_****_ I . . . don't think InuKimi has a real name. She was probably just one of those characters to fill in the space_**

**_heartlesslove11:_****_ i hope kagome doesn't feel so alone for long:(_**

**_CityOfFallenAshes:_****_ I hope your happy . . . there's more._**

**_Allison 1:_****_ I'm glad your enjoying it:)_**

**_Momo1991:_****_ I hope the wait was worth it_**

**_SerenePanic:_****_ There are no words to explain how i feel toward you . . . when I read your comments i can't help but bust out in tears laughing and enjoying every word, thank you! YOU MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE LOL! I totally agree with everything you say, I couldn't say it any better . . . THANK YOU!_**

**_sousie:_****_ Yes, Kagome doesn't have the greatest luck . . .I think its because she makes stupid desicsions_**

**_Yumi: _****_ What are you talking about the begining sucked lol but thnx anyways:)_**

**_Neko No Baka: _****_I hope your enjoying the rest of the story:)_**

**_Epic face 101:_****_ i'M SO GLAD YOU'RE IN LOVE:)_**

**_actionhero1:_****_ I'll try to update more frequently:)_**

**_dina:_****_ Man . . . ya'll are working me! haha I'll keep it coming!_**

**_KyaraMarri:_****_ I'm glad you're enjoying it:)_**

**_battlewornwolf:_****_ Thnx I need all the luck I can get and I'm gald your enjoying it so far. THNX FOR THE WATCH._**

**_Darth_****_ Fang: Thank for saying i'm doing a great job, lets hope i can keep it up yeesh . . ._**

_** Dark Priestess66: Everytime someone says "cool" I say "whip"! thnx!**_

_**KEdakumi: Omg! You just sorta gave me another idea why she should stay behind . . .**_

_**nellyy: I'll continue:) hope you keep reading:)**_

_**ellakatt: I hope you really do like this thanx for commenting:)**_

_**miyuukuroyokai: AH MY LAST SHOUOUT! but not my least thank you for informin gme that you are enjoying it i hope you love the rest of it! Enjoy!:)**_

* * *

_**R&R**_


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOING ON ? YOU SHOULD BE SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY! JK**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**OH . . . FOR SOME REASON MY PHONE CHANGES TOUGA INTO TONGA SO IM SORRY IF YOU RUN INTO ONE OF THOSE, I TRIED MY BEST TO FIX THAT . . . **

**PLEAZ REVIEW:)**

**ENJOY!:)**

**R&R**

**SRRY IF IT SUCKS:) MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES ECT.**

* * *

Her honey debts scanned the young women before her intensively. She watched her every flinch as she took small bites from her plate and talked to the Dragon youkai across from them.

**'Hn, peculiar one isn't she?'**A voice from the back of her head mumble. The young demoness detached her eyes and looked back at the dish in front of her. Herbs decorated her meat and reminded her how much she hated vegetables.

_'She's none of my concern.'_ Inukimi replied munching down a despicable leaf named spinach. **_(She's being a hater. . . I love spinach. . . Popeye all the way!)_**

Her beast snickered, **'Please, even you can't deny the strange connection with her and our mate.'**

_'Ha. Like he would choose a mere human over me.'_

**'I never said that.'**

_'Well, you were implying it were you not?'_ Her beast was silent. _'As I thought, remember your place my love. You might be my inner self, but I am still in charge of my motives. I am very capable of keeping our to-be mate in my grasp. Don't underestimate me our there will be a cruel isolation on your behalf.'_Inukimi smirked inwardly at herself as she felt her beast wither. She was Alpha in her world, ever since she escaped her dreadful life as Princess of the Eastern Dog Youkai's.

Ever since she met Touga her life of being the victim perished. She became wiser, stronger, and clever over the years. The step to becoming Touga's mate was only a step to one of her desires and more. Little did Touga know that her affection towards him was more than an alliance of their two kingdoms. She did care for him. . . More than anyone she ever tried to develop feelings for and yes, it was more than friendship to her. But that didn't matter they would soon be mated either way and Maybe one day he too will feel the refreshing feelings she feels when she is surrounded by his presence.

Though she loved him more than herself, not even that could stop her true motives for power. Nothing could stop her from gaining her true freedom.

* * *

"What village are you from, Lady Kagome?" Ryukotsusei asked taking another bite. Kagome, on the other hand, almost choked on her chopsticks. Kagoshima, thankfully behind her, patted her back as she coughed away. Soon after relieving herself she swatted off Kagoshima's hands and turned back to her plate when she saw narrowed golden eye's fixed on her.

Inukimi's demonic eyes were burning into her skull as she sat across the table. She couldn't help but think that there was something on her face or that she was still upset at her for calling her a flea bag of some sort. But it didn't matter to her, because if Ryukotsusei wasn't here Kagome would also be glaring at the demoness.

Something about her gave her Miko senses a bad vibe. She was too mysterious for Kagome's taste. To top it, she also knew that Inukimi has a clever yet devilish personality. Soon she would see her true side and something in her gut told her it would be aimed her way.

"Kagome?" Ryukotsusei called looking at the girl lost in her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Your village?" He repeated.

"Oh, yes. Well, all I can say is that it's far faaaaaar away from here." She muttered picking at her plate.

"How did you find yourself in the West?" His voice lingered with curiosity.

"Traveling." Kagome thought fast as she conjured up a decent lie. "You see, my village got a pleading message from another village in the West saying that they needed a miko to heal their sick." Kagoshima raised an eyebrow as she listens to Kagomes story. "For some reason demons have been attacking this village for many weeks now and all their monks and slayers have been severely injured. The villagers couldn't leave because of all the dangers that surrounded them and they were slowly starving themselves." The maid rolled her eyes.

"Really?" The Eastern Lord pushed on. Kagome just nodded trying not to dig the hole even deeper.

"And why does My Lord not know about this, My Lady?" Kagome looked over her shoulder to the very amused maid. The Inu youkai could smell her lies a mile away.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, his noise is always stuck in his studies. So, I wouldn't expect him to pay attention to such small issues . . . "

"Surely, Touga has taken some kind of acknowledgment to such an issue. Knowing his admiration for humans of course . . . "Inukimi added on, catching onto Kagomes lies. Still, Ryukotsusei was oblivious.

The dragon just looked between the three women cluelessly before saying, "But the question still remains, how did InuNoTaisho find you if you were at the village?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the young Miko as she replied, "I was growing tired of the hungry villagers and thought I should leave the village to get some food-"

"But I thought there were too many _dangers_." The demoness interrupted.

"Yes, but being the Miko I am, I managed to survive there attacks and make it to the nearest well. I tried to gather some water when I was attacked again and fell into the well. And then Touga came along and the end." Kagome snapped. She just wanted to crawl under a hole to her ridiculous lie that only Ryukotsusei seemed to believe.

Inukimi rolled her eyes at the human and looked over at the red eyed demon to tell him that she was obviously lying to him before the door caught everyone's attention.

Touga entered the dining room not acknowledging his unwanted accompany and his mate-to-be. "Kagome." He announced firmly making her stand up immediately.

_'Thank the Kami's . . . ' _ Her thoughts sighed.

"I have spoken with a few noblemen (Myouga) on our resent situation and have found a possible answer. Please, join me in my study." Before Touga could turn on his heels to walk out Inukimi stood up as well.

"Touga, please eat breakfast first you must be starved." She suggested.

Touga looked out of the corner of his eye. "This matter is more important." Inukimi growled at his reply making Kagome feel very uncomfortable. This time the dog general turned to look at the demoness who was challenging his Alpha instincts. His eyes hardened as his pupils grew three sizes smaller. "Don't growl at me women!" He barked. Inukimi just narrowed her eyes at Kagome who felt more out of place under her gaze.

"Well, I believe I'll take my leave now." Ryukotsusei announced while standing from his seat.

"Finally." Kagoshima grumbled.

Kagome nodded at the Eastern Lord as he acknowledged her. Touga and Inukimi still in their own world. Before Ryukotsusei officially left the dining room he leaned over to whisper to Kagome, " A dragon's den is funnier than a kennel."

* * *

Myouga found himself in the Beautiful Miko's hair as she drew water from the well. In her reflection you could see her hair was pulled back from her face revealing the violet jewels imprinted in her forehead. Her eyelids painted with rouge that matched her rosy lips and brought out her pale completion. The armor she wore complimented her personality and went well with her character.

"I've heard that this well is connected to time itself." Her voice smooth and soft as the wind. " The spirits carry its rumors."

"Is that all My Lady?" Myouga asked as he watched her cup the wells waters. She smiled at how clear the water was.

"Whoever this friend of yours is, they were chosen for a reason." She smiled. The Miko titled her head towards the sky. "Don't doubt the Kami's, Myouga."

"Hm." The flea hummed.

"Now go, I have a journey to attend too." She pulled the flea out of her hair and gently settled him down on the lip of the well. Then drew her sword in caution.

Before Myouga could protest she was gone. "Thank you, Lady Midoriko."

* * *

Touga held the door for Kagome as they entered his study. "I have news about the well." He begun, shutting the door behind them. He walked further into His studies and sat down at his wooden desk filled with scrolls and what not. Kagome looked over her shoulder back toward the door.

"Are you sure you should have left her like that?" Kagome wondered off.

"Hn." Touga replied. "She challenged me by stepping out of her place." He simply said. "You don't truly understand the youkai ways let alone our Inu heritage and rules."

Kagome crossed her arms and scowled at the Demon Lord. "Maybe you should teach me these rules since I'm going to be staying here for a while."

Touga smirked and looked over at the young Miko who seemed to still be in her night gowned with just one Kimono layer over her shoulders. "Rule number one; don't leave your chambers with only your undergarments on." He grumbled in disapproval.

"That's more like house rules if you ask me." She stated ignoring his irritation. "I want to learn more about Inu Youkai's. And be serious."

"Fine. Rule number one; don't challenge your Alpha unless you want to take their place." He restated. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat while reclining his head.

"And growling is considered a challenge?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it depends. If you're going against their decision, then yes. It pretty much means you don't trust their actions." Touga explained watching her eyes widen.

"Oh, so when you growl at me, it means you don't trust me?" She wondered. Touga chuckled at her question.

"Kagome, there are many different meanings to my growls. There is distrust, pleasurable, anger, pride, protective, uncertainty, hatred, disapproval, and no reasoning at all." Touga smirked as she blushed at his explanations.

"Those are some aggressive motives." She added looking down at him. He propped his elbows up on his desk, weaved his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"Growling isn't the only sound affect I'm capable of young Miko." He chuckled. "We also whimper to show affection to others."

Kagomes blush deepened at his words. _'Why am I so embarrassed?'_She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

**'Let's take this as an advantage to show her what us Inu's are capable of.'**His beast buzzed in.

Touga stood up and closed in on the pink face Miko. She froze were she stood as she tried to comprehend what he was about to do. He brushed her hair away from her shoulders and nuzzled her neck with his sensitive noise. He inhaled her scent and whimpered in response letting his hands glide up and down her arms.

Kagome shuttered at his cry feeling as if she felt the same way. She never heard Inuyasha whimper for her before but when Touga does it, it makes her heart melt. She could feel all her muscles relax but goosebumps still covered her arms from his warm touch. His noise was still brushing against her neck when she interrupted them, "Uh. . . T-touga." She stuttered.

"Hn." He moaned.

"W-what does this one mean?" She questioned. He pulled away remembering why he had done such an embarrassing thing to her person. He left her skin yearning for his touch as he walked back to his desk. She followed him waiting for his answer.

"I honestly, don't know." He lied not trying to answer to his affection towards her. He felt his stomach ache at his dishonesty. He looked away from her to avoid eye contact. If he looked her in the eyes the truth would probably spill out. He ruffled his bangs in frustration.

"Tell me more." Kagome pushed on.

"More of what?" Touga unrolled a scroll to get his mind off of what had just happened.

"Of your ways. Kagoshima was telling me about y'alls mating habits, tell me more about them." This time it was Touga's turn to have widen eyes.

Without any hesitation he looked up at her knowledge hungry eyes. Then he scrunched up his eyebrows. "Why?" He shrugged.

"Why not?" She reflected.

He made a huffing sound. "Well usually when Inu's have chosen their mate they spend much time with them before mating season comes. Until mating season you have some time to see if this is what you want."

"So why aren't you spending time with Inukimi." Kagome asked taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I've been too busy for her foolishness. Besides it's different for her and I." He explained.

"How so?"

"We have been expected to be mated since we were very young, so either way we will be mated even if I spend time with her or not before mating season." His voice had no significance to it. As if it was no news to him and he really didn't care.

"And what happens during mating season?" She wondered sheepishly.

"After months of courting, you have a ceremony for seven days and seven nights. The male chooses the location of the tryst and that is where the ceremonies shall be held. Each ceremony is something different. The first one is the first joining-"

"For a whole day!" Kagome awed. Her jaw nailed to the floor.

"Yes." he smiled at her response. "The second day is the blood bond. Were the two individuals exchange their blood. The third day is the chase. You need the blood bond to get strong so by exercising your testing its limits and yours. On the fourth day the pain really its, that's when it's time for the spirit bond. After the blood bond has grown stronger you have to balance it out with the spirit bond or the female won't take it well. The male's blood will over power hers. On the fifth day is supposed to be the day when the female goes Intel heat. The six day is when the mark is placed. And finally the seventh day is the last day to show affection to each other without any instructions." Touga finished.

Kagome was surprised that all of that was necessary for a demon to show their love for their mate. "It must be painful if one of y'all were to die with  
all those bonds." She thought out loud.

"I heard it's worse than death." Touga confirmed. "Inu's mate for life. Just like wolves."

"So do you feel that much for Inukimi," Kagome chocked out. "That's a lot to go through for one person."

"It doesn't matter if it's for me or not. It's mainly for my people and what's best for my lands." He stated rolling up the scroll he never ended up reading.

"But-"

"My Lord!" A familiar croaking voice interrupted Kagome while walking into the study.

"Jaken, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me while I'm in my studies?" Touga growled.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but this is urgent. There has been an outbreak with some kitsunes in the southwest coast. It's attracting unwanted attention." Jaken squealed waving his two headed staff around. Touga pinched the bridge of his noise as he stood up in disbelief.

"And where is Shippo?"

"I don't know, I came to you as soon as I found out about the misfortune." Jaken assured.

Walking past Kagome and Jaken, Touga grabbed his swords by the door. "Come Jaken, we must move quickly to delay any further damage." Jaken nodded and scrammed out the study. "Kagome, we've gotten off track once again. We'll carry on our plans later." He said then followed Jaken out of the kingdom.

* * *

Myouga found Kagome coming from his master's studies hall and into the grand garden. He leaped his way to her and planted himself on her shoulder.

"Myouga!" She gasped.

"Lady Kagome, you went against our word! Not only did you get closer to Lord InuNoTaisho but you have also told him who you are-"

"Not completely!" She snapped back. "I only told him where I was from not what I knew of him and the future. But I'm afraid if I don't get home soon the question will be brought to surface."

"Uh. It does not matter now, the damage is done. In two days the well will be dry and your pathway home will be waiting for you." Myouga explained crossing his arm and sitting in crisp cross apple sauce style.

"How are you certian?"

"I've been told the tales of the well before and have met up with a few people who has experienced the wells gifts before. So I've been studying while you've been lolly gagging around the Lord." Myouga accused.

"Lolly gagging! Now you listen here you cowardly whimp of a flea-"

Someone cleared their throat from behind her and Kagome turned around to find three huge kitsunes with bloody thirsty grins and swords out of this world.

Kagome heard Myouga chicken out and took a step back from the darkness approaching her.

* * *

**HAHA POOR KAGOME, NOW, I WASNT GOING TO MAKE IT THAT EASY FOR HER **

**THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER**

**SORRY IF IM TORTURING Y'ALL**

**THNX AGIAN FOR READING!**

**HOPED YA'LL ENJOYED IT**

**REVIEW TIME:):):):):):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ITS THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!**

**SORRY LAST WEEK I WAS SUPPOSE TO POST BUT MY FAMILY CAME TO VISIT AND EVERYONE WAS HOGGING THE TECHNOLOGY! LIKE REALLY? HOW THE HECK DID MY COUSIN END UP WITH MY PHONE . . . AND WHY IS THERE A RANDOM PICTURE OF SKYLAR IN IT? GREAT LIFE RIGHT . . . **

**PLEAZ REVIEW:)**

**ENJOY!:)**

**R&R**

**SRRY IF IT SUCKS:) MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES ECT.**

* * *

Touga's cloud faltered as he came in contact with the earth's surface. The smell of fresh blood hit his nostrils from the area. He was surrounded by a strong demonic aura and it seemed that there was a dark cloud hovering over this part of the west.

"MY LORD!" Jaken screeched running to his Lords side.

"Hush, Jaken." Touga drew the so'unga and stepped deeper into the forest. The deeper he got the louder threatening growls grew. But these growls didn't sound anything like a kitsunes. They sounded hell-A-bent while gurgling screams echoed after them. Touga stepped into the clearing were he found five slayed southern west soldiers and two soldiers under the blade of three others.

The two kitsunes about to face death lifted their heads to find the Great Dog Demon before them. Blood spreading from their hair lines they choked out, "Lord InuNoTaisho!" Before he could respond the two soldiers life were taken without mercy. His eyes bleed crimson as they met the pure black ones starring back at him.

Turning back to topaz he noticed the strange demonic aura surrounding the three blood thirsty kitsunes that didn't particularly belong to them. They were bewitched. But why hasn't Shippo been alerted by this. Why has the news come across him?

Snapping their grinning fangs and clutching on too their swords. The three soldiers approached the Lord with blind confidence. Touga, wondering how he should handle this ignored them as Jaken was missing in action.

"INUNOTAISHO!"

* * *

The kitsunes eyes were solid black, no pupils, no nothing. Kagome wanted to scream as she backed away from the approaching darkness that was fighting against her Miko powers, but she didn't want to prove that she needed a savior. She already got enough of that crap from Inuyasha.

Trying to put a barrier around her being, her powers failed her. Kagome's eyes grew wide. _'What!?'_As soon as her mind went into alert mode, one of the kitsunes raised their bone like sword and tried to slice her in two. Before contact, Kagome threw herself to the side. The demons sword demolishing the fountain.

"KAGOSHIMA!" Kagome screamed scrambling out of the bushes she landed in. Another kitsune met her where she stood smacked her back into the thorny bushes. Ignoring the pain and blood, she tried to make her way to a pillar when a claw wrapped around ankle and dragged her across the garden. She started screaming when she saw a swords closing in on her.

* * *

The great dog demon looked at the abomination that called his name. Now the dark aura was leaking out of them. If there was a way to save them he would but they have left him no choice. Dropping his sword, Touga took his true form as the kitsunes proceeded to attack.

Slashing away with their swords Touga caught one in his jaw and let his fangs rip him apart. One of the kitsunes that left a gash in his thigh sadly got stepped on. The last kitsune was braver than the others and tried to attack him head on; in return he lost his right arm but still stood with blood lusting eyes.

_'What has corrupted them so?'_Touga wondered looking at a knight that worked under his close alley. Then a piercing scream distracted him from his pointless battle. Terror held his breathe back as he realized the voice.

**'KAGOME!'**His beast gasped.

Taking this as an advantage, the kitsune grabbed so'unga and threw it into Touga's leg making the dog demon cry out and kill the kitsune with a simple move.

* * *

The kitsunes swords were a second to late when they got tackled by two overgrown dogs. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw the two dog demons struggling with the kitsunes. One had ivory fur and a golden circle on his forehead. He barred his teeth into one of the kitsunes neck and shook his head rapidly trying to release his fangs. The other one was obviously Kagoshima, because of the white fur with a slightly blue tint to it and her crescent. She was snapping at the kitsune who was waving his sword around.

The black Inu's kitsune got loose and grabbed Kagoshima tail throwing her across the garden and through the castle walls. It seemed as if the darkness inside them was growing stronger. Kagome, still in shock to how close to death she came to, watched as the black Inu rushed to Kagoshima's side.

The kitsunes pounced on the Inu and tried to strangle him as he rolled on his back fending them off. Then a terrorizing growl and a loud landing made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Tashio." Kagome breathed. The kitsunes let go of the black Inu and start to charge for Touga but had no chance his fangs and claws. Kagomes eyes widened at the quick disposal of their bodies and then at so'unga who was still lodged in his front leg. "Touga!" She ran up to him as he turned back into his normal form.

She stops dead in her tracks as she saw his eyes stay in their demonic form. He gripped onto the so'unga and dragged it out of his right arm without flinching. He looked up at a scraped up and bruised Kagome and snarled in anger. Then his attention was turned to the two Inu's who've failed to protect her.

**'Punish. . .'**Was the only thing on his beast's mind?

The black Inu lowered his head as his Alpha growled at him and pinned his ears to ho's skull.

**"Back down, solider."**It wasn't Touga who spoke but a rougher voice that Kagome never heard before.

The black Inu changed forms and stood before his Lord with his head high. He was tall but not as tall as Touga, tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and short black locks that barely reached his shoulders. As soon as he was back to normal so was Kagoshima.

**"Where are my soldiers!?"**Touga ground out.

"Training, General."

**"Training?"** Touga's eyes narrowed. **"And where are the soldiers that are supposed to be guarding the castle at all times?"**

The Inu's face scrunched up as if it was a trick question. "With Inukimi. . . "

**"Inukimi!? So you're telling me all Twenty- seven of my guards are guarding Inukimi? And out of all of them, _YOU_ are the only one to respond to Lady Kagomes stress call that I could hear all the way from the Southwest side of the West!?"**His beast roared, his good hand now gripping the soldiers neck while barring his teeth. But the soldier showed no fear. Touga's claws dug into his flesh drawing blood from his neck.

**"No food or water-"**

"My Lord!" "Touga!" Kagoshima and Kagome yelled in unison.

**"-for 2 weeks, tell your men, and let them know that their practices will be extended until further notices."**His voice cool. He forced his neck out of his hand and looked over at Kagoshima. His eyes went back to their normal gold debts as he glared at her. "As for you-"

"Touga, enough!" Kagome snapped at the dog demon that was surprisingly more surprised than his servants.

"Lady Kagome!" Kagoshima protested.

"Don't yell at her!" Touga responded glaring at the maid. Kagome tried to take a step forward but found herself falling to her knees. Had she lost that much blood?

* * *

Inukimi was still sitting in the dining room drinking some tea. A smile pasted on her lips ever since the ear piercing scream from earlier. She couldn't believe the plan fallowed through. _'How foolish, Touga has never made such a mistake. . . ' _

She still had the guards and maids faces imprinted in her mind after she told them not to worry about the foolish human. After that they started talking amongst themselves as if it never happened. Except for Lieutenant Takei, that goody goody wouldn't let the wench go. And then there was Kagoshima. . .

Even to her disappointment that she still has to deal with the humans stench, she still smiled to herself in victory.

* * *

"Kagome?" Touga called looking down at the miko who was laying on a futon in the healer's room.

"Uh. . ." She grunted looking down at herself, she found that all her scrapes were bandaged. "What happened."

"You fainted." A voice from the opposite side of her answered. She turned to find the black Inu beside her. "The name is Takei. I'm a Lieutenant of the western army. I'm also good in the medical fields. You fainted from all the stress and pain your cuts gave you. Nothing severe, you should be up and running any time now. But you should rest, it's been a long day." He smiled brilliantly.

"Kagome." She nodded and then looked back at Touga.

Touga dismissed Takei and looked away from Kagome. "You should apologize," She started as the Lieutenant closed the door behind him.

"For what?" He sighed.

"For punishing them for something that wasn't their fault."

"Their job is to protect the pack-"

"And they did everything they could!"

"Your right, and that was my mistake. I should have never left." He explained still not making eye contact. Kagome sighed as she tried to get up. "Where are you going? You need to rest!"

"I'm going home!" She snapped pulling away from him. "I almost died today!"

His beast growled feeling dishonorable,** " And that is on my head!"**

"No, it's on mine! I shouldn't even be here!" Kagome yelled feeling her tears feel her eyes. Before Touga could reply Kagome quickly took her leave.

**'Idiot.'** His beast growled.

* * *

Kagome plowed down on her futon and whispered to herself, "What are you doing right now, Inuyasha. . . "

_'Inuyasha. . . '_

* * *

**YAY! SOME ACTION! AND YES, NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEND TO INUYASHA AND PROBABLY WHATS GOING ON WITH THE ATTACKS . . . **

**SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT:(**

**THNX AGIAN FOR READING!**

**HOPED YA'LL ENJOYED IT**

**REVIEW TIME:):):):):):)**


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S REALLY BEEN 6 MONTH . . . MY BAD . . . TIME SLIPPED BY. I'M GETTING OLD PEOPLE DON'T BLAME ME JK**

**WOW I GOT REVIEWS AND I DIN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING . . . THANKS **

**AND SHOUT OUT TO LADY OF THE WEST I DID THIS THE DAY YOU TOLD ME TO WAKE UP AND COME BACK:)**

**ANYWHO, JUST A FEW WORDS BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I HAVE REACHED THE POINT IN MY STORY WHERE I START MY FORESHADOWING. NOW, BEFORE ALL YA'LLS DEVIOUS MINDS START LOOKING TO HARD INTO THEM, I JUST HAVE TO SAY DON'T THINK TOOO HARD BUT DON'T THINK TOOOO LIGHTLY:)**

**IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN . . .**

**ENJOY!**

**R&R**

**MY MISTAKES ARE MY MISTAKES**

**(LORD KNOWS I HAVE SO MANY)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

He was small, quiet, and polite to his elders, but that wasn't good enough. They still all looked down their noses at him like he was no more than the speck of dirt that they would find underneath their futons. But humans were nothing compared to full blooded demons who threatened to kill him. His mother always tells him to hold his head up high and ignore those who cursed his being. He deserved being in this world just as much as the elders did who didn't understand him.

He loved his mother; she respected everyone no matter what others thought of her. She was a strong, beautiful, independent woman that always had a piece of her mind to share with the world. Definitely when it came to him, her hanyou of a son. She had long lushes ivory locks that hugged her arms and her eyes . . .

Thinking of his mother, he notice that she was nowhere in sight. Now, his village was nowhere in sight . . . Total darkness . . .

"Mother!" He cried looking around the endless depths of darkness . . .

* * *

Kagome found her face stained with fresh tears. She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she put more thought into the dream that seemed to be replaying over and over again. 'Inuyasha?' She yawned. She crawled out of her futon to meet the sunset seeping through her chambers. Walking the doors and through the hallway, Kagome started to wonder.

'What if I never fell down that damned well . . . ?' Kagome pondered. She already knew the answer. If she hadn't fallen down the Bone Eater she wouldn't have met Inuyasha. She wouldn't have met Shippou, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, or Kaede. She would just be like any normal teenage girl that gets a crush on an A class student. And maybe has a high school sweet heart; gets married . . . Grows old together without having a true adventure. Truth be told, she would choose the well over that life any day. She sighed to herself.

* * *

Touga winced at his arm as he tightened the bandage covering his freshly cut wound. Hours have passed and he has yet to see a single sign of healing.

"My Lord," came Kagoshima's voice from the entrance of his study. He stood up, alarmed, and looked at the maid starring at his wounded arm. "A full-moon will be present tonight."

"Indeed. Whoever did this must have known I was reaching my limits." He paused for a moment. "Has anyone gotten in contact with Lord Shippo yet?" Kagoshima gave him a simple 'No' before he turned away and focused his thoughts on the intruders.

'There are only a few people who know of our weaknesses against the full moon.' Touga thought openly.

**'Are you accusing our fellow ally, Touga?'** His beast rumbled as if it had just came out of a deep sleep.

"Of course not,' he responded roughly, 'but the fact that he is missing in attention is unacceptable on his part!'

**'Surely he has a reasonable explanation . . .'**

'Hn.' Touga reclined his head for a moment to dismiss himself from all negative thoughts that tried to corrupt him.

* * *

Inukimi was doing her usual routines by having her respectable tea ceremonies with her noble demoness she considered her personal fan club and gossip clique. They were no more than demoness less fortunate than her and traveled with her to keep her company. With her eyes squeezed closed in a delicate manner, she took the first sip to invite the others to advance to their delights.

"Rumor has it that there is a human staying under the Western wings." One of the Ladies began making Inukimi's eyelids twitch in irritation.

"How preposterous, Inukimi would never allow such an act!"

"You fool, weren't you at the banquet the past night!" The demoness looked down at the clueless one sitting more towards the end of the table. The girl was much younger than the other nobles and seemed to be a new face to Inukimi's Tea ceremonies. She had thick brown hair and greyish eyes that seemed to dole to be those of a demoness. If Inukimi remembered correctly her name was Emi, a Kitsune from the Eastern lands.

"I must of over looked _it._" She whispered.

"How could you miss it! It's Big blue ugly ass eyes were staring everyone in the face!" yelled the women who started the conversation.

"Misaki!"

An enchanting chuckle broke the intense atmosphere pulling Inukimi out of her trance. Her eye's snapped open as they layed upon the owner of the dominant voice. "You all are too much for this one's ears." The women who chose to spoke happened to be the eldest of all the women in the room including Inukimi. Truly Inukimi didn't know why she kept the old hag around. The only reason she knew her was because she was an old family friend of her mother's.

"You all act as if Inukimi has already claimed her spot as Lady of The West, as if she can remove a nuisance from the Western house that has yet to be hers." The demoness continued, putting down her cup of tea and yeast less bread. "However, I am rather interested in how you got the guards and servants to bow to you with such loyalty. No disrespect young pup, but you are not the most reliable ground breaker-"

"How dare you!"

"Misaki!" Growled Inukimi who seemed to be more interested in what the elder had to say other than the young girls who surrounded her with their foolish opinions. "Go on . . .Tomoko." The demoness with long black hair that rolled out to her ankles stood with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. She wore a maroon kimono covered in gold accents that gathered together by a royal blue bow around her abdomen. Her eye's beamed with a deadly crimson tint as her flawless face held no markings. The only thing that gave off her species were her elfin like ears.

"It's almost as if you have an alternate objective hidden in the dark."

Misaki's hands came down on to the table making Emi and the other demoness jump in their place. "My Lady! How can you let the old w-wench speak to you in such a matter-"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave!" Inukimi repeated keeping her attention on Tomoko. "All of you out! Guards!" She yelled before a few soldiers approached her door. "Escort these ladies to their carry-outs."

Inukimi watched the nobles as they exited the room from the corner of her eye leaving Tomoko behind.

* * *

He sat on the toad with a fairly amused expression gracing his face. His platinum hair brushed his shoulders as he rocked back and forth on his care taker ignoring his squeals of pure torture. The boy released a throaty giggle and fell back into silence watching Jaken suffer at his childish wrath.

"Sesshomaru?" A women's voice broke through the court yard. The Young pup looked up at a women with stunning blue eyes and leaped off his servant. In Incredibly speed his small form was at her side in seconds.

"Mother!" He squirmed cheerfully and then regained his cool composure. The women giggled at his sudden change in expression.

"You're getting quiet good at that," She whispered combing his bangs back even though they will fall back in place. She held the little boys golden gaze as she continued to smile down at him. But sadly, breaking the silence of their moment was a scratchy sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Pup," came the demoness voice of the house. The two looked up at the Lady who actually bore the child who clanged to the blue eyed women.

"Royal Mother."

* * *

After another careless nap, Kagome finally found the strength to reflect on her recent events. She acknowledged the fact that she was deeper in time and could be possibly fracturing the future. That Inuyasha was probably suffering from hunger and taking all out on little Shippou. That she had no certain way of getting back home other than through the well that is currently occupied by water that the god knows how it got there. She almost got killed by possessed kitsunes and to top she couldn't even use her own powers to defend herself.

Kagome sighed heavily and flopped back on her futon in exhaustion. "How pathetic!" She rubbed her eyes roughly and muttered, "To make it any better, I lost the jewel shards . . ." Taking a moment to take in what she had just said, Kagome shot up to her own words. Her jaw dropped instantly as she realized her life just became ten times more tragic. Little did she knew that

"Lady Kagome, I bring good news!" Myouga yelped leaping into Kagomes lap with an optimistic grin tucking at his whiskers. He looked up at the young girl saw her startled face. "No worries, I promise it will bring you nothing but joy. It seems that I have miscalculated the day of the full-moon and tonight will be its night of showing, isn't that wonderful!?" The flea squealed flailing his arms around.

"I lost the Jewel Shard . . ."

"Yes! Yes! You get to go-" Myouga eyes widened. "What? How, Midoriko-" Realizing his quick slip up the flea slapped his petite hands to his mouth.

"Midoriko?" Kagome repeated while a bit of hope eased her heart. If she could speak with Midoriko maybe she could figure out why she her or at least about the mysteries behind the jewel shard. As she beamed down at the flea, he began to shake his head as if he wouldn't reveal any extra information. "Myouga? What are you keeping from me?" She picked him up with a little squeeze to his figure.

He sighed and gave in easily to her authority. "Lady Midoriko left a few days ago to on a journey I know nothing about, but before she left she told me about the Well and that's how I found out how to get you back home."

"Of course she would know . . ." Kagome drifted onto her own thoughts.

"But what is this talk about the jewel shard?"

"The jewel shard is the reason why I can travel through time!" Kagome blurted jolting to her feet and dropping Myouga.

"Wait, so you mean you knew how to get home this whole entire time?"

"Well, not really, I need the well to be dry . . ."

"But, you still have the jewel shard-"

"No! I had the well, not the shard!" She growled out barring her face in her palms as she pasted around. Myouga dodged her feet as he thought about all the solutions to their problem. "Maybe that's also why I couldn't use my Miko powers? Uh, none of this makes any sense!"

"I don't think the Jewel is to blame for your powers, but I do believe that there's another reason why you can't find the Jewel." Kagome looked down at the young flea who started to stroke his whiskers in a sitting position. "Is it possible that the Jewel can't be in two places at once. Maybe, and this is a maybe, that YOUR Jewel got left behind and brought you half way, while the Jewel that exist now pulled you the rest of the way."

"So you're saying the Jewel did this?"

"No I'm saying the Jewels helped you get here, but without a trigger, the Jewels wouldn't have a purpose for you to be here." Myouga nodded to his own reasoning.

"A Trigger?"

* * *

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED:):):):)**

**ALRIGHT, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ME TO TELL YA'LL I'M RESIGNING AND SETTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION . . . JUST KIDDING:)**

**MAAAAN YOU SHOULD OF SAW YA'LLS FACES!**

**THIS WASN'T ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS BUT I DID RUSH THIS WITHIN TWO HOURS SO I'M PRETTY SURPRISED BY HOW LONG IT IS! THE THREE ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE JUST INTRODUCED YA'LL TOO PLAY A BIG ROLE IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! SO PAY ATTENTION!(IF YOU CAN . . . )**

**i'LL TRY TO POST NEXT MONDAY! SEE YA'LL TILL THEN:)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL:):):)**

**R&R**


End file.
